Les temps passe, l'amour reste
by Justanotherpoetess
Summary: -FEMMESLASH- Wir befinden uns vier Jahre nach dem Krieg. Hogwarts ist nicht nur Schule sondern auch Universität. Unsere drei Helden sind ebenfalls dort zum studieren und ein fiktiver Charakter, Maya, studiert ab diesem Jahr ebenfalls dort. Hermine und Maya verstehen sich auf Anhieb gut und verbringen viel Zeit miteinander, doch wie wird es weiter gehen mit den beiden?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel I**

Der Regen prasselte leise gegen ihr Zimmerfenster, als sie _Lehre der Runen-Sekundarstufe 2 _durchblätterte. Sie sah aus dem Fenster und musterte den Regen. Normalerweise säße sie jetzt mit Sonnenbrille und ihren Freundinnen unter dem Eifelturm und würde den letzten Ferientag genießen, ein Café au Lait trinken und Erdbeeren mit Schokoladensoße naschen.  
Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür holte Maya wieder zurück in das verregnete London.

„Ja?"

„Das Wetter hier ist ganz anders als das in Paris, hm?"

„Ich glaube daran werde ich mich noch gewöhnen müssen, Kuschelsocken und Wolldecke um diese Jahreszeit…?!" Sie musste grinsen als sie zu ihrer Mutter sah.

„Hier ist das Wetter eben etwas anders als in Paris Chérie." Sie strich ihrer Tochter über die dunkelbraunen langen Haare und deutete auf das Buch in Mayas Händen. „Na, schon nervös vor morgen?" Ein liebliches Lächeln umspielte ihre tiefblauen Augen.

„Ein bisschen ja.. Neue Schule, neue Menschen und meine Mädels in Beauxbaton…"

„Du wirst das schaffen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher. Du bist eine _Dupont_!" Alice grinste und nahm ihre Tochter in den Arm.

_„__Alice! Maya! Dîner!" _

„Komm Mum, lass uns lieber runter gehen, du weißt doch das Dad sein kleines Mädchen noch einmal sehen möchte, bevor es morgen wieder nach Beauxba–ich meine Hogwarts geht." Mayas Augen schweiften traurig über _Lehre der Runen-Sekundarstufe 2_.

„Komm ma Petite, lass uns deinen vorerst letzten Abend mit uns genießen." Sie lächelte ihr, Maya so bekanntes, warmes Lächeln und unwillkürlich musste Maya zurücklächeln.

0-0

_„__Hast du auch an die Bücher gedacht, Liebling?"_-Doris' Stimme klang sanft durch den Telefonhörer.

„Ja Mum habe ich, das Licht ist aus, die Fenster geschlossen und die Alarmanlage scharf. Mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen, ich fahre doch nur nach Hogwarts, wie jedes Jahr." Hermine lachte leise.

„Aber das ist das erste Mal, dass wir nicht dabei sind, wenn du in den Zug einsteigst!" Erwiderte Doris besorgt.

„Mum, ich bin keine zwölf mehr, ich werde ja wohl in ein Zug einsteigen können! Und in den Weihnachtsferien sehen wir uns doch wieder…" Hermine war sowohl genervt von der Besorgtheit ihrer Mutter als auch amüsiert.

„Ach…Ja..-Ja du hast ja Recht! Ich wünsche dir eine schönen Schulstart und melde dich nochmal bevor du abfährst!"

„Ja mach ich. Gib Dad einen Kuss von mir!" Sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Augenrollen und legte den Hörer auf.

Ich bin halt ihr kleines Mädchen…dachte Hermine und lächelte, als sie ihren Koffer zumachte und noch einen letzten Blick auf die Uhr warf.

„Scheiße…" murmelte sie, stürmte aus auf den großen Flur und riss fast ihre kostbare Kommode die ihre Eltern ihr aus Ägypten mitbrachten um, als sie ihren Koffer hinter sich her zog.

0-0

Ginny sah gerade auf die Uhr als sie eine völlig gestresste Hermine aus der großen Flügeltür rausstürmen sah. Die schöne Brünette nickte dem Portier schnell zu bevor sie auf Ginny zu gerannt kam.

„Was bist du so gestresst?!" Ginny grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hast du mal auf die Uhr gesehen?! Unser Zug fährt in 20 Minuten und wir müssen noch quer durch London!" Hermine fand es überhaupt nicht zum Lachen, dass Ginny das auf die leichte Schulter nahm.

„Wie spät ist es denn bei dir? Laut meiner Uhr haben wir noch über eine Stunde Zeit, wir wollten doch noch einen Kaffee trinken gehen, oder hast du das vergessen?" Jetzt musste Ginny einfach los lachen, als sie Hermines verdutzen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Verdammt…" Hermines Mine hellte sich wieder auf. „Ich hab vergessen, dass meine Uhr falsch geht…"

„Die großartige Hermine Granger vergisst ihre Uhr zu stellen?!" Ginny musste so sehr lachen, dass sie schon Tränen in den Augen hatte.

„Das ist nicht lustig Ginny!" ermahnte Hermine sie mit errötetem Gesicht. „Komm, dann lass uns jetzt endlich den Kaffee trinken gehen, bevor du dich noch tot lachst!"

Ginny brauchte nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, es reichte ein Blick und Hermine musste ebenfalls grinsen.

0-0

„Okay… Ich glaub den Rest schaffe ich auch alleine…" Maya drehte sich zu ihren Eltern um und fiel ihnen um den Hals.

„Je t'aime ma petite!" Philippe küsste seine Tochter auf die Stirn bevor sie sich umdrehte und zwischen Gleis neun und Gleis zehn verschwand.

„Sie wird das schon schaffen Philippe, sie ist 18 Jahre alt." Alice strich ihrem Mann über die Wange und küsste ihn.

„Du hast ja Recht… Aber ich mache mir nun mal Sorgen um sie..." Sagte er und versuchte ein Lächeln.

„Sie wird es schaffen, du kennst sie." Sie lächelte ihren Mann warm an und sie gingen in Richtung Ausgang von King's Cross.

Wie immer hatte seine Frau ihn überzeugt und er folgte ihr, während er seine Hand mit ihrer vereinigte.

0-0

„Maya!" Eine überschlagende Männerstimme brüllte irgendwo hinter ihr ihren Namen.

Sie drehte sich, offensichtlich ziemlich verwirrt, um und sah in das grinsende Gesicht von Pierre.

„Was machst du denn hier?" Maya starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Na ich studiere ab diesem Jahr in Hogwarts!" Ein Augenrollen und eine übertriebene, abfällige Handbewegung, welche er nur macht, wenn er übertreiben will, zeigten Maya, dass sie es, laut ihm, hätte wissen müssen. Sie musste grinsen. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst?"

„Naja, ich würde sagen das Gleiche wie du!" Sie grinste quer über ihr Gesicht, froh jemanden gefunden zu haben den sie kannte.

„Wieso nicht in Beauxbaton?"

„Mein Dad hat ein besseres Jobangebot in der Nähe von London gefunden, also sind wir aus Paris nach London gezogen..."

„Was ein glücklicher Zufall!" seine Stimme überschlug sich und er drückte sie fest an sich.

„So kenn ich dich Pierre!" Sie drückte sich genauso fest an ihn.

„Komm, lass uns in den Zug einsteigen, soll ich deinen Koffer nehmen, damit ich nicht gleich ganz so schwul wirke?" Er zog seine rechte Augenbraue hoch und grinste.

„Immer diese Schwulen..!" Sie grinste ebenfalls mit einem übertriebenen Augenrollen und er boxte sie sanft in die Schulter.

„Du bist doch hier die Lesbe…!" Er nahm seinen Koffer und ging in Richtung Zug.

Maya drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um, um ihren Koffer zu greifen, da spürte sie einen stechenden Schmerz in der rechten Schulter.

0-0

„Oh… Oh, tut mir leid! Ich wo-" Hermines Atem stockte als sie die junge Hexe sah, welche sie gerade umgerannt hatte. Sie hatte einen wunderschönen dunklen Teint und ihre langen dunkelbraunen, fast schwarzen, Haare umspielten ihr zierliches Gesicht. Ihre perfekt gezupften Augenbraunen verdeutlichten nur noch die Schönheit ihrer dunkelbraunen Augen. Ihre vollen, wunderschönen Lippen waren zu einem Lächeln verzogen und die kleinen Grübchen rechts und links verdeutlichten ihre wunderschöne Ausstrahlung.

„Kein Problem" sagte Maya und lächelte, als sie die errötende Hermine Granger vor sich sah. Kein Zweifel, es war Hermine Granger. Die Hermine Granger. Ihre roten Wangen ließen ihre braunen Augen noch dunkler wirken. Ihre braunen Locken fielen wie von selbst um ihr makelloses Gesicht. Mayas Herz raste, als sie sich der wunderschönen Hexe abwandte und in den Zug stieg.

0-0

„Hermine?" Ginny stand neben ihrer Freundin und sah sie fragen an. „Hermine!"

Die ältere Hexe wirbelte zu Ginny herum und sah sie verdutzt an. „Ja..?"

„Hat's dir die Sprache verschlagen oder was?" Ginny konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Was? Wer? Wieso sollte es mir die Sprache verschlagen haben?!" Ihr verärgerter Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu übersehen, als sie nach ihrem Koffer griff.

„Naja, so wie du das Mädchen eben angestarrt hast, muss es das ja!", Ginny musterte Hermine mit einem amüsierten Gesicht. Hermine wurde hoch rot und sah unsicher durch die Gegend. „Sie war schon heiß.", sagte Ginny und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu.

Hermine ignorierte den Blick und antwortete darauf nur mit einem dumpfen „Hm."

„Du brauchst gar nicht so weg zu gucken ich kenne dich gut genug! Außerdem würde es dir gut tun nach Ronald mal wieder überhaupt irgendwen zu haben!" Sagte Ginny grinsend und hievte ihren Koffer in den Hogwarts Express.

0-0

„…dann wurde ich von ihm ins Wasser ge-Maya?! Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Pierre musterte die junge Hexe die schräg gegenüber von ihm saß und verträumt aus dem Fenster sah.

„Äh, was hast du gesagt?"

„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du mir überhaupt zugehört hast?" Er war unübersehbar leicht verärgert.

„Ja, hab ich…" Maya konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern was er ihr erzählt hatte, ihre Gedanken waren die ganze Zeit bei ihrem Zusammenstoß mit Hermine Granger.

„Hast du nicht, das sehe ich. Wo warst du denn die ganze Zeit?!" Er sah sie besorgt an als seine Besorgnis in Heiterkeit überschlug. „Ich weiß wo du bist, du bist bei ihr!" Als er grinsend zu Maya rüber sah, sah sie unsicher und mit errötetem Gesicht aus dem Fenster.

„Ich weiß nicht was du meinst!" Sie sah kurz zu ihm rüber und sah dann schnell wieder weg. Nervös spielte sie mit der Kette, die ihre Mutter ihr zu ihrem 18ten Geburtstag schenkte.

„Neeeeeeeeeeein, du weist natürlich nicht wovon ich rede! Du sitzt seit zwei Stunde da, siehst aus dem Fenster und bist überall nur nicht bei mir! Außerdem kannst du mir nicht mal in die Augen sehen und spielst sehr offensichtlich nervös mit deiner Kette!" Er grinste über das ganze Gesicht. „Hat sich da jemand in Miss Granger verguckt?!"

„Nein habe ich nicht! Zudem steht sie sowieso nicht auf Frauen…!" Maya konnte die leichte Trauer in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

„Wenn sie überhaupt auf irgendwas steht…", sagte Pierre, rutschte näher an sie ran.

„Wie meinst du das?" Maya sah neugierig zu ihm herüber.

„Man sagt, dass nachdem Du-weißt-schon-wer ermordet wurde, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger eine Beziehung führten."

„Siehst du! Und wieso dann dein Kommentar?" Maya verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust.

„Lernst du eigentlich irgendwann mal, mir bis zum Ende zu zuhören?!" Er wirkte leicht verärgert. „Also", sagte er nachdem seine Mine sich wieder entspannt hatte. „Nachdem Miss Granger und Weasley ein halbes Jahr zusammen waren, machte sie Schluss mit ihm und man sagt, dass sie seitdem keine Beiziehung, One-Night-Stands, Affären oder sonst irgendwas in diese Richtung hatte. Sie sei nah dem Krieg sehr verschlossen geworden für die Liebe." Er zwinkerte ihr zu und strich über ihr Knie.

„Das sind eh nur Gerüchte." Maya sah aus dem Fenster wo die Regentropfen Wettlauf spielten. Aber wieso wirkten ihre Augen dann so warm? Sie wirkt nicht wie eine, die so kalt sein kann. Ich sollte aufhören über sie nachzudenken!

„Hör auf zu denken und warte ab, du wirst noch merken wie sie ist, man kann deine Gedanken ja förmlich hören!" Er grinste und bot ihr einen Schokofrosch an. Dankend nahm sie einen, sie hatte den ganzen Tag noch nicht einen Bissen runter bekommen und war froh, über jedes Gramm Zucker, dass sie zu sich nehmen konnte. Als sie die Sammelkarte aufklappte, lächelte eine wunderschöne, brünette Hexe sie an. War ja klar…dachte Maya als sie auf das Bild von Hermine Granger sah.


	2. Chapter 2

Als Hermine die die beleuchteten Türme von Hogwarts erblickte, wurde ihr erst bewusst wie lange sie doch aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte. Mittlerweile war es dunkel und die Türme wirkten viel größer als bei Tageslicht. _Ich habe nicht wirklich drei Stunden nur aus dem Fenster gestarrt…Und warum bin ich so nervös? Ist es wegen des Mädchens auf Gleiß 9 ¾? Nein, das ist unmöglich, ich habe ihr nur für eine Sekunde in die Augen gesehen und doch waren sie so vertraut…_dachte sie und gleichzeitig realisierte sie, dass ihr iPhone aus war. Sie nahm die Kopfhörer aus dem Ohr und sah zu Ginny rüber. Sie war zusammengesunken und lehnte gegen die kalte Scheibe des Hogwarts-Expresses.

„Ginny" Hermine legte sanft ihre Hand auf Ginnys Oberschenkel und drückte ihn sanft.

„Hmm?" Ginny sah Hermine verschlafen an.

„Wir sind gleich da." Hermine lächelte die Rothaarige an.

„Wie schön Hogwarts' Türme in der Nacht aussehen…" Verträumt sah Ginny aus dem Fenster. Für einen kurzen Moment ließ Hermine sich von der Schönheit des Schlosses in den Bann ziehen und sie ertappte sich wie sie wieder bei der Begegnung mit der wunderschönen Hexe war, die sie vor neun Stunden auf Gleis 9 ¾ umrannte.

0-0

„Wow…" war alles was Maya bei den riesigen Türmen rausbrachte.

„Wirklich schön, wie sich die die Türme an das schwarz der Nacht schmiegen." Pierre war hin und weg und rannte geradewegs in einen sportlichen, jungen Mann. „Oh…Ver-Verzeihung…" Pierre lief rot und lächelte kurz zu dem Blondhaarigen auf.

„Naaa, hat sich da wer verguckt?" Maya grinste über das ganze Gesicht.

„Sei du mal ganz leise, _er_ ist wenigstens nicht berühmt…" Pierre grinste zurück.

„Das ist noch nicht einmal wahr!" Maya war leicht verärgert gab ihm einen leichten Schlag gegen die Schulter.

„Sorry Süße, war nicht so gemeint.", er lächelte ihr zu.

Unwillkürlich hielt Maya Ausschau, doch sie wusste nicht genau wonach, während sie mit dem Menschenstrom in Richtung Hogwarts mit glitt.

0-0

„Miss Granger, Mr. Peterson?" Professor McGonagall winkte aufgeregt mit der Hand. „Sie als Schülersprecher der gesamten Schülerschaft von Hogwarts, haben auch einige Privilegien die die anderen Schüler nicht genießen." Während McGonagall sie einwies gingen sie in Richtung der Treppen. „Jedes Haus hat einen eigenen, für Schüler unzugänglichen Turm, der ganz allein für die Schülersprecher bewohnbar ist. Da alle drei Jahre, zwei Schülersprecher gewählt werden, ist nicht jeder Turm in jedem Haus besetzt, wie sie sicher verstehen."

Hermine fiel es außerordentlich schwer, McGonagall zuzuhören und sie schob es auf ihre langsam durchkommenden Kopfschmerzen.

„…und es ist jedem Schülersprecher selber überlassen ob der Turm offen bleibt oder geschlossen, für die nächsten drei Jahre ist das allein ihr Bereich. Noch Fragen?"

„Nein, vielen Dank Professor." David Peterson schüttelte McGonagalls Hand mit einem Lächeln. _Er ist einer der Besten aus Ravenclaw und wirklich gut für den Job, _dachte Hermine und schüttelte Professor McGonagall die Hand.

Während McGonagall ihnen die Schlüssel für die Türme überreichte, sagte sie: „Eine Bitte habe ich schon einmal an sie, bevor das Schuljahr wirklich beginnt, könnten sie die Korridore der vier Häuser einmal durchgehen um sicherzugehen, dass alle Schüler sich in der Großen Halle befinden?" Sie lächelte die neuen Schülersprecher an und drehte sich um, um in die Große Halle zu gelangen.

„Alles Gute, wir sehen uns in Verwandlung." David gab Hermine die Hand, schüttelte ihre und ging dann Richtung Ravenclaw-Korridor.

_Ich sollte mich dringend in den Griff bekommen, ich habe Verantwortung für die Halbe Schülerschaft Hogwarts'! _Dachte sie verärgert über sich selber und bog in den Gryffindor-Korridor ein.

0-0

„Willkommen in Hogwarts liebe Schülerinnen und Schüler! Wir beginnen wie jedes Jahr mit der Wahl der Häuser für die neuen Schüler und Studenten. Ich bitte alle _Studenten_ sich in einer Reihe vor dem sprechenden Hut aufzustellen!"

Maya war fasziniert, überwältig und sprachlos auf einmal_. Beauxbaton ist ziemlich klein dagegen…_dachte sie als sie in die glänzenden Augen von Minerva McGonagall sah. Maya lächelte ihr zu und McGonagall lächelte zurück. Maya war froh, dass ihre Großtante sie unterstützte. Sie sah sie zwar nur selten, doch für McGonagall ist Maya wie ihre eigene Enkeltochter und auf jedem größeren Familienfest, unterhalten sie sich bis tief in die Nacht bis sie, zum Bedauern beider Parteien, Abschied nehmen müssen. Mayas Erinnerungen schweiften weit ab von der Großen Halle, dem sprechenden Hut und ihrem mulmigen Bauchgefühl.

„Siehst du ihn?" Pierres Flüstern riss Maya aus ihren Gedanken.

„Wa-Wen sehe ich?" Maya war völlig perplex als sie sich in der Realität wieder fand.

„Na den Hottie von vorhin!"

„Was? Achso, nein, ich hab nicht drauf geachtet…" Unwillkürlich schweifte Mayas Blick suchend durch die Menge. Sie ertappte sich dabei, dass sie nicht mehr nach einem Blondschopf sondern nach einer Brünetten Ausschau hielt.

Doch fielen ihr währenddessen die vier langen geraden Tische auf, an denen mindestens Zweitausend Schüler und Studenten saßen und der lange querstehende Tisch am Ende der Halle an denen die Lehrer sich versammelten und McGonagall vor ihnen am Pult stand und ihre Ansprache hielt. Plötzlich fielen von der Decke vier Flaggen: ganz links eine blau-bronzene mit einem Adler darauf und der Aufschrift _Ravenclaw_, links in der Mitte eine rot-goldene mit einem Löwen abgebildet und der Aufschrift _Gryffindor_. Danach folgte ein breiter Gang geradewegs durch die 200 Meter lange Halle. Rechts in der Mitte war eine weitere Flagge, die die Farben gelb und schwarz trug und einen Dachs als Symbol und die Aufschrift _Hufflepuff_ besaß. Ganz rechts war eine grün-silberne Flagge mit einer Schlange und der Aufschrift _Slytherin_ zu finden. Maya lief ein Schauer über den Rücken als sie daran dachte, wie eingebildet und selbstverliebt die Slytherins doch sind.

Als Maya nach vorne sah erschrak sie. Sie musste ziemlich lange in Gedanken versunken sein, denn Pierre war bereits dabei, nach vorne zu gehen und den sprechenden Hut aufgesetzt zu bekommen, der bestimmte welches Haus für den jeweiligen Schüler am besten geeignet war, was Maya von ihrer Großtante bei dem letzten Familienfest erklärt bekommen hatte.

„Pierre Marchand…Ein Franzose also, ah ah ah… Wie es scheint mir bist du ein guter Sportler und hast ein großes Herz…GRYFFINDOR!"

Pierre grinste vor lauter Freude und schallendes Geklatsche brach in der großen Halle aus als er an den Gryffindor-Tisch ging und dort freudig begrüßt wurde.

_Ruhig bleiben Maya,_ sagte sie sich selbst als sie die 200 Meter durch die Halle auf den sprechenden Hut zuging. Sie ging an den Schülern und Studenten vorbei und merkte, wie von rechts und links, vorne und hinten Blicke an ihr haften blieben. Es ging ein Raunen durch die große Halle und Maya wollte am liebsten im Erdboden versinken. _Meine Veela-Gene machen sich mal wieder bemerkbar…_und unwillkürlich suchte sie hilfesuchend den Blickkontakt zu ihrer Großtante, die direkt neben dem sprechenden Hut stand.

Als Maya bereits auf dem relativ kleinen, braunen Stuhl platzgenommen hatte, wusste sie wie unbehaglich sich die anderen gefühlt haben. _Wie auf dem Präsentierteller!_ , dachte sie sich, als ihr der sprechende Hut aufgesetzt wurde.

„Maya-Amélie Dupont!", sagt der sprechende Hut und wieder ging ein Raunen durch die Halle. Als Maya aufsah, sah sie am Ende der Halle eine brünette Hexe die geradewegs auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zuging. Maya hatte keine Zweifel, dass es die Hexe war, nach der sie die ganze Zeit in der Großen Halle Ausschau gehalten hatte und ihr Herz machte einen Satz, als sich ihre Blicke trafen.

„McGonagalls Großnichte habe ich hier sitzen… So so…" _Ich hab ja gehört, dass der sprechende Hut ehrlich ist, aber SO?! Mein Schuljahr beginnt ja super…_Dachte Maya während sie die aufkommende Unruhe unter den Schülern und Studenten sah. Als der sprechende Hut seine Stimme erhob, kehrte wieder Ruhe in der Großen Halle ein.

0-0

Hermine kam abgehetzt an der großen Halle an und die beiden großen Flügeltüren waren schon geschlossen. _Jetzt bin ich auch noch zu spät und das auch noch als Schülersprecherin… Du bist ein super Vorbild Hermine Jane Granger!_

Sie öffnete die Flügeltüren so leise wie möglich. Durch den kleinen Spalt hallte die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes und ihr war bewusst, dass sie die Ansprache bereits verpasst hatte. Blieb nur noch zu hoffen, dass sie erst bei den Studenten waren und sie sich noch schnell an den Gryffindor-Tisch setzen konnte.

Als sie die Halle betrat und nach vorne schaute, sah sie direkt in zwei dunkelbraune Augen und ihr Atem stockte. Da saß die junge Hexe, die sie vor weniger als 24 Stunden auf Gleis 9 ¾ umgerannt hatte. Sie löste sich von ihren so anziehenden Augen und ging geradewegs auf den freien Platz neben Ginny zu.

„Wo warst du?!" Ginny sah sie verärgert an.

„Ich wurde aufgehalten..." sagte Hermine völlig außer Atem zurück.

„Und von wem?"

„Hedwig."

Ginny sah sie verdutzt an. Warum sollte die Eule ihres Freundes Hermine aufhalten? Sie hob die rechte Hand und platzierte ihre Handfläche auf Hermines Stirn. „Hast du Fieber?!"

Hermine warf Ginny einen Blick zu und Ginny nahm ihre Hand schnell wieder weg, doch konnte sie sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich sollte, nach McGonagalls Anweisung, noch einmal nach sehen, ob alle Schüler sich in der Großen Halle eingefunden haben oder noch welche auf den Gängen oder in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sind. Also bin ich in unseren Gemeinschaftsraum und hörte ein leises Geräusch oben vom Turm. Dann bin ich hoch und wollte nachsehen ob dort noch Schüler waren aber an stattdessen, saß Hedwig mit einem Pergament dort und sah mich an. Ich nahm das Pergament und darauf stand, dass Ron und Harry erst morgen früh hier eintreffen werden, da ihnen auf halber Strecke der Motor des Autos ausging."

„Anstatt einfach eine SMS zu schicken…"Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du kennst ihn doch, er ist eher der altmodische Typ und Ronald hat sein Handy sowieso nicht dabei." Hermine lächelte sie verschmitzt an.

„Guck mal wer da oben sitzt, du hättest die Blicke der Kerle sehen sollen als sie nach vorne ging, alle waren wie hypnotisiert von ihr" sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen und in dem Moment schallte die Stimme des sprechenden Hutes durch die Halle: „McGonagalls Großnichte habe ich hier sitzen… So so…"

Hermine und Ginny konnten es nicht fassen und sahen sich sprachlos und mit offenem Mund an, als die Schüler und Studenten um sie herum anfingen zu tuscheln, was Hermine auf eine gewisse Art und Weiße gar nicht gut gefiel.

0-0

„Wie es mir scheint warst du in deiner Vergangenheit sehr tapfer. Es gibt nicht alle Tage eine so junge Hexe, die an vorderster Front ihre Zauberschule verteidigt hat und nicht davor scheute, dem Tod in das Auge zu blicken. Diese herausragende Heldentat zeugt von großem Mut und daher ist das einzig richtige Haus für dich: GRYFFINDOR!" Maya war erleichtert und etwas peinlich berührt zugleich, da schallendes Geklatsche ausbrach als sie an den Gryffindor-Tisch ging.

Eine rothaarige Hexe lächelte sie an und verwies mit einem Handzeichen, dass sie sich doch neben sie setzten solle: „Hier ist noch ein Platz frei, setzt dich doch."

Maya ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und nahm dankend den Platz neben ihr ein.

„Ich bin Ginny", sagte die Rothaarige zu ihr mit einem Lächeln.

„Maya, freut mich" sagte Maya, noch etwas überwältigt von den Gefühlen der vergangenen 3 Minuten.

„Und das ist Hermine", Ginny rutsche ein wenig nach hinten und Maya sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen der atemberaubenden Hermine Jane Granger, die Frau, des goldenen Trios, welches den Dunklen Lord zu Fall brachte.

Ein verunsichertes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht al sie die ältere Hexe ansah.

„Maya" sagte Maya und lächelte zurück.

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, diese junge Hexe hatte an vorderster Front mitgekämpft, gegen den Dunklen Lord um Beauxbaton zu verteidigen. Sie hatte den Artikel im Tagespropheten gelesen. Damals war Maya 14, der Krieg war seit vier Jahren vorbei, was bedeutete das sie nicht älter als 18 Jahre sein konnte. Unfassbar schüttelte Hermine den Kopf. Ginny sah sie fragend an: "Worüber denkst du denn gerade nach?"

„Ach…Nichts so wirklich...Nur-ach nichts." Hermine war noch zu sehr in Gedanken um einen klaren Satz hervorzubringen.

„Du wirkst aber nicht so…" Ginny machte sich gerade ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Doch, ich bin lediglich müde und will einfach nur noch ins Bett…"

„Apropos, du hast ja jetzt deinen eigenen Turm!" Ginny grinste sie an und wandte sich zu Maya: „Darf ich vorstellen: Hermine Jane Granger, Schülersprecherin von Hogwarts! Besitzt einen eigenen Turm weil sie sich für die Schlafsäle zu fein ist!" Mit einem Augenzwinkern grinste sie Maya an.

„Ginny!" ermahnte sie Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Es ist doch so, nicht wahr Miss Granger? Wieso solltest du sonst einen eigenen Turm wollen? Nächtliche Aktivitäten kennst du ja nicht!"

„Ginny Weasley!" Hermine lief rot an und sah etwas verärgert zu dem Rotschopf.

Maya betrachte das ganze Spektakel mit einem kleinen Grinsen. Hermine sah in die dunkelbraunen Augen von der jungen Hexe und war fasziniert von ihnen.

„Hey Maya, ich hab gerade gehört hier gibt es ein Schwimmteam!", Maya drehte sich um als sie die Stimme von Pierre hinter sich hörte, „wie mir gesagt wurde wird ein neuer Teamcaptain gesucht, genau das Richtige für dich! Ich habe Gina gesagt sie soll dich mal ansprechen."

„Ehm.. Ja, danke…", Maya war überwältigt und leicht überfordert mit den ganzen neuen Eindrücken und Menschen hier. Sie ist anfangs eher die Schüchterne und hält sich im Hintergrund, aber Pierre war gesprächig wie eh und je und wie er eben ist, lässt er keine Gelegenheit aus um zu zeigen wie stolz er auf seine beste Freundin war, auch wenn das bedeutete, sie als Teamcaptain vorzuschlagen.

„Kein Problem, wir sehen uns nachher, ich wollte mir mit Gina noch den See und das Quidditch-Feld ansehen.", sagte Pierre und lächelte Ginny und Hermine begrüßend zu.

„Aber Gina ist eine Frau oder?", fragte Maya mit einem amüsierten Grinsen.

„Ja ist sie, nur weil ich schwul bin heißt es nicht, dass ich nur mit Kerlen alleine durch die Gegend ziehen muss.", er sah ihr Grinsen und war froh, dass sie sich etwas entspannt hatte, er machte sich, wie immer, wieder viel zu viele Sorgen um sie.

Gerade als Maya den Mut hatte, Hermine zu fragen ob sie ihr morgen den Campus zeige, ertönte die Stimme von McGonagall, welche verkündete, dass das Essen gleich auf dem Tisch erscheine und allen einen guten Appetit wünsche.

Als das Essen auf dem Tisch erschien, war Maya ziemlich froh, nach dieser ganzen Aufregung endlich etwas Essen zu können und bemerkte gar nicht, dass Ginny neben ihr sie ansprach. Erst nach ein paar Malen, bemerkte Maya, dass sie angesprochen wurde und lief hoch rot an.

„Kein Grund zur Nervosität, ich wollte dir lediglich anbieten, dass ich dich morgen herum führen kann, schließlich ist Samstag und wir haben frei, damit du dich ein wenig besser zurecht findest."

„Das wäre sehr nett von dir", Maya war froh, dass sie auf so nette Bekanntschaften stieß.

„Daraus wird leider nichts Miss Weasley.", sagte eine Frauenstimme hinter ihnen, welche eindeutig Minerva McGonagall gehörte.

Die drei jungen Hexen drehten sich um und sahen McGonagall an.

„Ich möchte, dass Miss Granger meiner Nichte ein wenig Nachhilfe gibt. Maya ist eine gute Schülerin, doch ist es etwas anderes auf französisch unterrichtet zu werden als auf Englisch. Von daher läge es mir an Herzen, wenn Sie, Miss Granger, mit Maya ein wenig die Bücher durchgehen und ihr in der Anfangszeit zur Seite stehen wenn sie fragen hat, oder ihr bei den Hausarbeiten helfen. Wäre das möglich?", trotz ihrer autoritären Art, kam eine leichte Nervosität rüber.

_Sie möchte, dass es ihrer Nichte hier gut ergeht und sie sich gut einlebt,_ dachte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, „Natürlich ist das möglich.", sagte sie zu McGonagall, „ Ich habe einen eigenen Turm als Schülersprecherin, dort können wir ungestört lernen.", sagte Hermine an Maya gerichtet.

_Ja, und andere versaute Dinge,_ dachte Giny mit einem Grinsen, was von Hermine nicht unbemerkt blieb und Ginny einen Tritt auf den Fuß kostete.

Hermine sah aus dem Augenwinkel zu Maya und hoffte, dass die Kabbelei mit Ginny unbemerkt blieb.

0-0

_Suuuuuper eingefädelt Minerva! _dachte Maya und kochte innerlich. _Wie soll ich das denn neben ihr aushalten?! _

In dem Moment kam Pierre um die Ecke, nahm sie an der Hand und sagte: „Komm, wir gehen an die frische Luft." Und er sah sie mit diesem Ich-befreie-dich-aus-der-Situation-kein-Widerstand-Blick an.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von McGonagall, Ginny und Hermine und gingen durch die großen Flügeltüren in den weniger belebten Flur.

„Was ist los?", fragte Pierre als sie in die sternenklare Nacht hinausgingen und Maya fing an, von den letzten zehn Minuten zu berichten.


	3. Chapter 3

Mayas Augen öffneten sich langsam. Sie war immer noch sehr müde, die ganzen Eindrücke von gestern musste sie erst einmal verarbeiten. Als sie erwachte wusste sie im ersten Moment nicht wo sie sich befand, doch dann wurde ihr klar, dass sie in Hogwarts war. Ihr Blick schweifte rüber auf den kleinen, schwarzen Digitalwecker den sie sich mitbrachte:

07:39.

Sofort schnellte Maya hoch und stieß sich dabei heftig den Kopf. _Mist, Mist, Mist!... Am ersten Tag gleich zu spät kommen ist gar nicht gut! Das Frühstück hat schon angefangen und in 25 Minuten beginnt der Unterricht! _

In ihrer Aufregung schnappte sie sich ihre Uniform und bemerkte beim Verlassen des Schlafsaals gar nicht, dass alle Mädchen noch in ihren Betten lagen.

Als sie es schließlich geschafft hatte, sich innerhalb von 10 Minuten fertig zu machen und in denn Gemeinschaftsraum hetzte, diesen durchquerte und gerade auf den Flur treten wollte, stockte ihr der Atem als sie eine weiche Frauenstimme hörte: „Wo willst du denn so früh schon hin?"

Maya wirbelte herum und sah in das lächelnde Gesicht von Hermine Granger. _Wieso hat sie einen Bademantel an?!_ Maya bemerkte nicht, dass während sie das dachte, an Hermine herunter sah und mit offenem Mund da stand.

„Heute ist Samstag, hast du das vergessen? Ich wollte dir den Campus zeigen nach dem Frühstück.", Hermine ging auf Maya zu und ihr Lächeln wurde etwas zaghafter, _Wieso schaut sie mich so an? Ich habe doch nur einen Bademantel an...Genau das wird es wahrscheinlich sein, so etwas kennt man in Frankreich nicht…_

„ Ich… Ähm... Oh...", zu mehr war Maya in diesem Moment nicht in der Lage.

„Entschuldige meinen Aufzug, so früh ist sonst niemand wach. Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen und da habe ich mir ein Buch geschnappt und mich hier an das Fenster gesetzt.", versuchte Hermine zu erklären.

Langsam dämmerte es Maya und sie begriff, wieso Miss Granger im Bademantel vor ihr stand, es war ja wirklich Samstag!

„Ja…Heute ist Samstag…", Maya wurde rot und schaute verlegen vor sich auf en Boden, „Deswegen auch der Bademantel…", nun sah Maya verlegen zu Hermine auf.

„Dachtest du, heute wäre Montag?", Hermine sah mit einem Lächeln in Mayas dunkelbraune Augen.

Verlegen spielte Maya an ihrer Kette rum und druckste ein leises „Ja".

Nun musste Hermine grinsen: "Hey, es muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich habe die ersten drei Jahre jedes Mal gedacht es wäre Montag und erst realisiert, dass es Samstag ist, als ich vor einem leeren Klassenraum stand."

Maya war etwas überrascht und erleichtert über diese Aussage und konnte sich ein kleines Lachen nicht verkneifen und Hermine lachte mit. Die Stimmung zwischen den beiden Hexen hatte sich etwas gelockert und Hermine schlug vor, Maya ihren Turm zu zeigen, da es noch zu kalt war, um auf dem Campus spazieren zu gehen und zu früh, für Frühstück. Maya nickte zustimmen und Hermine sagte, sie können sich beide etwas Anderes anziehen und sich in 10 Minuten wieder hier treffen, dann würde Hermine Maya ihren Turm zeigen.

0-0

Als Hermine nach einer viertel Stunde wieder unten im Gemeinschaftsraum eintraf, es war gar nicht ihre Art zu spät zu kommen, doch sie beschloss noch schnell etwas aufzuräumen und konnte sich nicht entscheiden was sie anzog, saß Maya auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin und schaute mit gesenktem Kopf auf ihren Schoß. Hermine wunderte sich was binnen zehn Minuten so trauriges geschehen sein konnte, doch als sie etwas weiter hinein ging sah sie, wie Maya vertieft auf ihrem iPhone gerade eine Nachricht schrieb.

Erstaunt sah Hermine zu Maya herunter, _wie konnte sie mit Muggel-Dingen umgehen?_ Sanft, um Maya nicht zu erschrecken, setzte sie sich neben die jüngere Hexe. Erst als Hermine sich neben sie setzte, bemerkte Maya Hermine. Sie sah von ihrem iPhone hoch und lächelte Hermine an.

„Eigentlich hat man in ganz Hogwarts ziemlich gutes Netz, bis auf den Schlafsaal in dem du gelandet bist.", mit diesen Worten zwinkerte Hermine Maya zu. Maya sah sie etwas verdutzt an, bis ihr einfiel, dass Hermines Eltern, genau wie ihr Vater, Muggel waren.

„Ich habe nur gerade meinem Vater eine Nachricht geschickt, er sorgt sich ziemlich und hat gefragt, ob ich die erste Nacht gut überstanden habe.", Maya steckte ihr iPhone in die Tasche ihrer Lieblingsjeans.

„Möchtest du den Schulsprecher-Turm der Gryffindors sehen?", fragte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

„Sehr gerne.", erwiderte Maya ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

Die beiden Hexen standen auf und gingen zu der Wendeltreppe an dem Fenster, an dem Hermine vor nicht weniger als 25 Minuten noch im Bademantel saß. Mit einer Handbewegung ließ Hermine Maya den Vortritt und Maya ging langsam die Wendeltreppe hoch.

Links an der Wand hing eine Art Wandteppich mit dem Gryffindor-Wappen. Das war aber auch das einzige was in dem engen Aufgang hing. Als Maya um die letzte enge Biegung ging, kam ein kleiner Flur zum Vorschein, an dessen Ende ein Fenster war. Maya ging geradewegs auf das Fenster zu, durch das die ersten Sonnenstrahlen an diesem Morgen fielen.  
Als Maya das Fenster erreichte, sah sie einen großen, klaren See und weit dahinter einen großen Wald und ein Gebirge. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von diesem Bild abwenden, welches man sonst nur aus Märchenbüchern und dergleichen kannte.

„Das ist der Große See", sagte Hermine die hinter Maya stand.

„Wow, es sieht aus wie aus dem Märchenbuch, aus dem mein Vater mir immer vorgelesen hat.", erwiderte Maya, den Blick vom See nicht abwendend.

Aus der Ferne kam langsam aber sicher eine weiße Eule näher und setzte sich erwartungsvoll auf die Fensterbank vor dem geschlossenen Fenster.

„Das ist Hedwig, die Eule von Harry Potter. Sie besucht mich des Öfteren und findet mich meist sofort, auch jetzt, wo ich hier in diesem Turm schlafe.", sagte Hermine als sie das Fenster öffnete und Hedwig zu kraulen begann. Die Eule schloss die Augen und genoss Hermines Aufmerksamkeit.

Maya entging nicht die lange Narbe auf Hermines rechtem Unterarm. _Dann ist an den Gerüchten also wirklich etwas dran…_ Maya konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein wenig Wut in ihr hoch kochte. Schlammblut. Sie konnte ihren Blick nicht davon abwenden.

Hermine bemerkte Mayas Blick und hörte auf Hedwig zu kraulen. „Es ist schon gar nicht mehr so schlimm, durch die Hilfe deiner Großtante ist es sehr gut abgeheilt. Aber ganz verschwinden wird es wohl nie.", sie konnte die Traurigkeit in ihrer Stimme nicht unterdrücken.

Maya merkte wie sie Hermines rechtes Handgelenk nahm und zu sich heranzog. Mit ihrer anderen Hand stütze sie Hermines Unterarm. Langsam führte sie Hermines Arm zu ihrem Mund und küsste die Narbe dreimal. „Mein Vater hat das immer gemacht als ich noch klein war. Er sagt, dass hilft gegen den Schmerz. Ich weiß es ist albern, aber früher hat es mir geholfen…", wieder bei Bewusstsein nahm Maya schnell ihre Hände weg und lief rot an. _Was zur Hölle war DAS denn Maya?!_ fragte sie sich ziemlich wütend über sich selbst.

Hermine war so gerührt von dieser Geste, dass sie nichts zustande brach außer einem Lächeln. Sie griff nach Mayas Handgelenk und zog sie mit sich. „Komm, ich zeig dir mein Zimmer."

Maya wusste nicht wie ihr geschieht als die Brünette sie hinter sich herzog und ehe sie es verstehen konnte, stand sie auch schon in dem Zimmer der älteren Hexe. Gegenüber der Tür stand ein braunes King-size-Bett mit weinroter Bettwäsche. Daneben stand ein Nachttisch auf dem sich ein Foto und Hermines iPhone befanden und zudem eine kleine Nachttischlampe. Das Zimmer war ziemlich groß und so sah Maya erst nach dem Eintreten die kleine Leseecke rechts, welche wie ein kleiner Anbau aussah, da sie nur die Hälfte der Breite des Zimmers entsprach. Ein Schreibtisch mit zwei Stühlen stand vor dem großen Fenster. Links und rechts an de Wanden befanden sich Bücherregale, gefüllt mit etlichen Büchern verschiedener Genres. Ein kleines Sofa bildete den Abschluss, welches mit dem Rücken im Übergang zum restlichen Zimmer stand und davor ein kleiner Holztisch aus, wie Maya vermutete, Mahagoni. Vor dem Anbau auf der linken Seite an der Wand stand ein großer Kleiderschrank und daneben hing eine Fotowand. Links der Eingangstür war etwas weniger Raum und Maya bemerkte zu erst eine weitere Tür. Der gesamte Raum war mit dunkelbraunem Parkett ausgelegt, lediglich unter dem Sofa lag ein großer, weinroter Teppich.  
„Die Leseecke ist ein Anbau. Als klar war, dass ich Schulsprecherin werde, hat McGonagall diese kleine Ecke in Auftrag gegeben.", Hermine lief etwas rot an, weil es ihr immer noch peinlich war.

„So ist sie…", sagte Maya mit einem Lächeln, „Was ist hinter der Tür?"

„Das Badezimmer. Du kannst es dir gerne ansehen.", erwiderte Hermine ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln.

Maya nickte und ging in das Badezimmer. Der Boden und die Wände waren gefliest mit cremefarbenen Fliesen. Rechts an der Wand stand ein Waschbecken auf dem sich Hermines Kulturtasche befand und daneben befand sich ein Handtuchständer. Darüber hing ein recht großer Spiegel. Direkt links neben dem Waschbecken war ein kleiner Schrank zu finden, alles passend zu den cremefarbenen Fliesen. Links hinten befand sich eine begehbare Dusche, wessen Fliesen in einem dunklen Braun gehalten waren und sonst nur aus Glaswänden bestand. Die Toilette war schräg gegenüber der Dusche an derselben Wand wo sich die Tür befand.

„Ich bin noch nicht zum Auspacken gekommen... Ich bin gestern Abend einfach nur müde ins Bett gefallen.", sagte Hermine hinter Maya.

„Verständlich.", gab Maya mit einem Lächeln zurück, „Das Bad ist wirklich schön."

Hermine lächelte als Maya sich zu ihr umdrehte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr die neben der Eingangstür hing und sagte: „Wir sollten uns langsam auf den Weg in die große Halle machen, es gibt bald Frühstück."

Maya nickte und folgte Hermine aus ihrem Zimmer in die Große Halle.

0-0

„Los Harry, beeil dich! Dann schaffen wir es noch zum Frühstück, ich hab einen riesen Hunger!", sagte Ron ungeduldig als er seinen Koffer aus dem Auto hievte.

„Ja doch!", erwiderte Harry etwas genervt von seinem eigenen Koffer.

Die beiden Zauberer schleppten ihre Koffer Richtung Eingang und stellten diese vor den Flügeltüren der großen Halle ab. Mit einem Schwung schob Ron die Türen auf und stürmte auf den Gryffindor-Tisch zu, um endlich etwas zu essen und Hermine zu sehen. Sie waren zwar seit dreieinhalb Jahren getrennt, doch waren seine Gefühle nicht ganz verschwunden und er hatte immer noch Hoffnung, dass sie wieder zusammen kommen.

„Hey Leute!", sagte Ron als er hinter Hermine und Ginny stand.

Hermine, Ginny und eine junge, schwarzhaarige Hexe drehten sich zu ihm um.

„Ron, da bist du ja endlich! Aber wo ist Harry?", fragte Ginny als sie ihren Bruder in die Arme schloss.

„Ich bin hier Süße!", Harry kam gerade auf sie zu und nahm sie in den Arm. Sie gaben sich einen innigen Kuss und als sie sich voneinander lösten, verschränkten sie ihre Hände in einander und blieben neben einander stehen.

„Hey Mine!", sagte Ron mit einem Lächeln.

„Hey.", entgegnete sie als Ron sie, für einen Augenblick zu lange, in die Arme schloss, was ihr vor Maya etwas peinlich war.

„Hallo Harry!", Hermine umschloss ihn fest und Harry knuffte sie ehe er sie los lies.

Ron musterte aus dem Augenwinkel die Hexe, welche sich bei seiner Begrüßung mit umgedreht hatte. Irgendetwas passte ihm gar nicht an ihr, doch er wusste nicht was.

„Harry, Ronald, darf ich euch Maya vorstellen?", mit einer Handbewegung holte Hermine Maya an ihre Seite.

„Bonjour, ich bin Maya-Amélie Dupont.", sagte Maya unsicher in die Runde.

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Harry Potter.", ehe Maya etwas sagen konnte landete sie auch schon in einer Umarmung mit Harry. Ihm gefiel die junge Hexe, sie zauberte Hermine so ein fremdes aber schönes Leuchten in die Augen, welches er vorher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

„Hi.", sagte Ron trocken und musterte Maya von oben bis unten, was ihn einen Hieb in die Rippen von Hermine kostete.

„Maya studiert ab diesem Jahr hier, da ihr Vater in London ein besseres Jobangebot fand. Ursprünglich kommt sie aus Frankreich und daher hat ihre Großtante mich gebeten ihr ein wenig unter die Arme zu greifen.", sprudelte es aus Hermine heraus.

„Ihre Großtante?", fragten Harry und Ron gleichermaßen verwirrt.

„Ja. McGonagall ist Mayas Großtante, wenn ihr euch die beiden anschaut merkt ihr es. Vor allem den Mut hat Maya von ihr!", sagte Hermine und lächelte Maya an.

Wieder schauten beide Zauberer verdutzt Hermine an.

„Maya hat ihre Schule, Beauxbaton, vor vier Jahren verteidigt und stand Auge in Auge mit Lord Voldemord, doch dann lies er von ihr ab.", wieder lächelte Hermine und wirkte diesmal etwas stolz was Ron aus irgendeinem Grund gar nicht gut gefiel.

0-0

Hermine musterte Ron als er Maya ansah. Sie wusste an seiner Körperhaltung, dass er sie überhaupt nicht mochte, aber auch seine Aura verriet dies, denn Hermine sah wie Maya zunehmend nervöser und unsicherer wurde.  
Sie mochte den Rothaarigen, schließlich waren sie Freunde seit elf Jahren und davon ein halbes Jahr ein Paar. Doch Hermine merkte schnell, dass sie mit ihm nicht glücklich werden würde. Er wünschte sich eine Frau, die den Haushalt schmiss und auf die Kinder aufpasste. Aber das war Hermine einfach nicht!  
Sie wollte Familie, ja, aber noch nicht jetzt. Sie wollte zuerst ihren Abschluss schaffen und einen vernünftigen Job finden, mit dem auch sie einen beständigen Teil zum Einkommen beitragen könne. Aber dies hatte Ron nie verstanden. Sie funktionierten eben einfach nicht als Paar, als Freunde waren sie klasse, aber als Paar stritten sie sich ständig und Hermine wusste, dass sie ihren Teil dazu beigetragen hatte, denn mit den Ereignissen aus dem Krieg musste sie erst einmal umgehen lernen. Dadurch zog sie sich zurück und wollte häufig alleine sein, was Ron ebenfalls nicht verstand. Und als er schließlich ein Butterbier zu viel getrunken hatte, wollte er sie dazu bringen mit ihm zu schlafen und das nicht gerade sanft. Das war der Tag an dem Hermine der Liebe abschwor. Vorerst.

_Wieso mustert er sie so?!_ Hermine spürte wie Wut in ihrem Bauch aufkochte, was eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art war.

„Lauft ihr in Beauxbaton alle so aufgetakelt rum?", fragte Ron Maya.

Maya wurde rot und wusste nicht was sie dazu sagen sollte, sie trug doch nur ein T-Shirt mit V-Ausschnitt und eine Jeans.

Das reichte Hermine, sie schnappte sich Mayas Hand und zog sie in Richtung Flügeltüren. An Rons Ohr hielt sie inne und sprach, so dass es Ginny und Harry es hörten, da sie neben Ron standen, aber Maya nicht: „Nur weil du immer noch Gefühle für mich hegst, gibt es dir nicht das Recht sie so anzumachen, egal wie ich sie ansehe!"  
Hermine warf Ron noch einen tötenden Blick zu und zog Maya aus der Großen Halle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel IV**

Pierre beobachtete das ganze Spektakel, während er genüsslich seinen Kaffee trank. Er hielt es für besser, sich aus der ganzen Sache rauszuhalten; Maya würde ihm das sicher noch erzählen. Doch als er Rons Kommentar hörte, sprang er auf, um dem Rothaarigen endlich mal die Meinung zu geigen, doch ein blondhaariger, junger Mann hielt ihn auf: „Miss Granger regelt das schon, deiner Freundin wird nichts passieren."  
Er lächelte Pierre an, welcher keinen Ton rausbrachte, da er nur einen Gedanken im Kopf hatte: _Das ist der gutaussehende Blondie aus dem Hogwarts-Express!_

„Ich bin übrigens David Peterson, Schülersprecher, also falls du ein Anliegen hast, dann komm bei mir vorbei. Meistens bin ich beim Quidditch-Feld zu finden.", er zwinkerte Pierre zu und ging ebenfalls in Richtung der Flügeltüren.

Pierre stand immer noch wie erstarrt da und schaute David mit offenem Mund nach, er konnte es einfach nicht fassen.

„Ach ja, der David.", hörte Pierre Gina sagen, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss. Er setzte sich wieder sah und Ginas grinsendes Gesicht.

0-0

Maya wusste gar nicht wie ihr geschah, als Hermine sie aus der großen Halle zog und ehe Maya sich versah, stand sie mit Hermine vor einer kleinen, aber irgendwie doch riesigen Holzhütte. Hermine klopfte und Maya sah, wie sie sich Tränen aus den Augen wischte, Mayas Hand immer noch festhaltend.

Die große Holztür mit der verkupferten Klinke ging auf und ein Halbriese mit langem, schwarzen Haar und ebenso langem, schwarzen Bart öffnete verwundert die Tür und da stürzte Hermine ihm auch schon in die Arme.

„Hey Mine, was ist denn los? Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so aufgebracht gesehen… Das letzte Mal als Malfoy dich Schlammblut nannte… Das ist Jahre her…", gab der Halbriese mit dem dicken Bauch von sich als er seine riesigen Hände schützend um Hermine legte.

Maya fühlte sich ziemlich überflüssig in dieser Szene und wusste nicht so recht, was sie machen sollte. Gerade als Maya sich so langsam auf den Rückweg machen wollte, löste sich Hermine von dem Halbriesen.

„Wer ist denn diese junge Dame?", fragte der Halbriese mit einer sehr tiefen, brummigen Stimme.

Maya wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen als Hermine für sie antwortete: „Das ist Maya-Amélie Dupont und der Grund, wieso mich Ronald mal wieder zur Weißglut getrieben hat!"

Der Halbriese wandte sich an Maya: „ Nett dich kennenzulernen, Maya, ich bin Rubeus Hagrid, nenn mich ruhig Hagrid. Wollt ihr vielleicht rein kommen und mir alles in Ruhe erzählen, bei einer Tasse Pfefferminztee?"

Hermine sah Maya fragend an und Maya nickte. Hagrid bat die beiden herein und wies auf den großen, runden Tisch in der Mitte der Hütte. Maya setzte sich auf einen der großen Stühle und ließ ihre Beine baumeln, sie war schon gewohnt auf solchen Stühlen zu sitzen, durch den Tee bei Madame Maxime, ihrer ehemaligen Schulleiterin. Wenn sie daran dachte, wurde sie ein wenig traurig.

Hermine nahm neben Maya platz, doch würden zwischen die beiden noch drei weitere Leute passen_. Es sind eben andere Größenverhältnisse bei Halbriesen_, dachte sich Maya.

„Nun dann erzähl doch mal, Mine, am besten ganz von vorn.", sagte Hagrid ruhig, als er den beiden Hexen und sich selbst einen Pfefferminztee eingoss.

Hermine erzählte wie Maya und sie auf dem Bahnsteig zusammengestoßen sind und von dem sprechenden Hut. Sie erzählte wie Ginny Maya ansprach und die beiden sich auf Anhieb gut verstanden. Sie erzählte, dass McGonagall Hermine gebeten hat, Maya zu unterstützen. Hermine erzählte, dass sich Ron und Harry verspätet haben und vom heutigen Morgen. Und schließlich von Rons Auftritt und ihrer Wut über sein Verhalten.  
Gerade als Hermine eine Schluck Pfefferminztee nahm, guckte der Kopf eines Hippogreifes durch das offene Fenster der Hütte.

„Guten Morgen, Seidenschnabel.", sagte Hagrid und warf ihm ein totes Frettchen zu. Seidenschnabel fing es und fraß es in vier großen Bissen auf. Er machte ein dankbares Gurren und schaute mit schrägem Kopf Maya an.

Maya musste lächeln, stand auf und ging durch die Tür nach draußen. Sie ging einmal um die Holzhütte herum und auf Seidenschnabel zu. Hagrid und Hermine stürzten gleichzeitig zum offenen Fenster, von dem Seidenschnabel sich gerade weggedreht hatte. Hagrid wollte gerade rufen, dass sie sich doch in Acht nehmen soll und bloß von ihm weggehen soll, da bot sich Hermine und Hagrid ein ungewöhnlicher Anblick:  
Maya ging langsam aber zielsicher auf Seidenschnabel zu und blieb zwei Meter vor ihm stehen. Sie schaute ihm für einen Augenblick zu lange in die Augen und verbeugte sich schließlich. Seidenschnabel beobachtete aufmerksam ihre Handlung mit schief gelegtem Kopf und verbeugte sich schließlich ebenfalls. Maya kam aus ihrer Verbeugung hoch, streckte ihre linke Hand aus und sah ihm in die Augen. Seidenschnabel ging auf sie zu und schmiegte sich mit seinem Kopf in ihre Hand. Nun schloss Maya die Lücke zwischen ihnen und ging ihm ein Stück entgegen, woraufhin sich der Hippogreif mit seinem Kopf an ihre Brust schmiegte und sich von ihr den Hals kraulen lies.

Hermine und Hagrid waren so sprachlos, dass sie mit offenem Mund da standen und dem Treiben der beiden zusahen. Nach einigen Minuten brach Hagrid das schweigen: „Mine, so etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen, sie sah ihm vorher in die Augen und er war ganz ruhig… Das… Das ist unglaublich! Sie ist eine sehr talentierte, junge Hexe. Da hast du eine gute Wahl getroffen." Er wandte sich vom Fenster ab und ging zu Maya und Seidenschnabel nach draußen.

_„__Da hast du eine gute Wahl getroffen."-Was meinte Hagrid damit?_ Hermine fühlte sich unsicher und das war sie nur eine Handvoll Male in ihrem Leben gewesen. Zudem beschloss sie, Maya auf die Sache mit Seidenschnabel anzusprechen, wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot.

0-0

Ron saß auf der Gryffindor-Tribüne und schaute dem Gryffindor-Team beim Quidditch-Training zu. Irgendwas passte ihm ganz und gar nicht an dieser Maya! Wahrscheinlich, weil Hermine so ein Glitzern in den Augen hatte, wenn sie über sie redete, dabei kannten die beiden sich gerade einmal eineinhalb Tage...! Aber wenn diese Maya wirklich in der Zeitung stand, wusste Hermine das natürlich wieder als erste… Sie passte ihm nicht und fertig! Er machte ein abfälliges Grunzen und sah, dass Harry und Ginny die Tribüne hoch kamen.

„Hier bist du ja! Wir suchen dich schon seit du heute Morgen nach Hermine und Maya abgedampft bist!", Ginny war sichtlich sauer.

„Wieso, wie spät ist es denn jetzt?", fragte Ron ziemlich genervt von Ginnys Anfuhr.

„ Drei Uhr Nachmittags!", langsam ging Ginny die Art ihres Bruders auf den Geist. „Maya hat dir nichts getan! Findest du es recht, sie so dermaßen anzupflaumen nachdem du sie gerade mal drei Minuten kanntest?!"

Ron sprang auf und ging auf seine Schwester zu: „Glaubst du, ich muss mir von _so einer_ die Freundschaft mit Hermine kaputt machen lassen? Ich sehe doch, dass die sich dazwischen drängen will!"

Ginny wollte gerade zu einer weiteren Anfuhr ansetzten, als Harry sie mit einer Armbewegung zurück hielt, „Ron, ich denke nicht, dass Maya sich dazwischen drängen will. Es ist wie Hermine gesagt hat: Sie kommt aus Frankreich und braucht jemanden, der sie ein bisschen bei den Hausaufgaben unterstützt und da hat McGonagall an Hermine gedacht und diese hat zugestimmt. Zudem hat Ginny Maya zu den beiden an den Tisch geholt, weil Maya ziemlich überfordert aussah.  
Und im Übrigen finde ich, dass Maya sehr nett wirkt auf den ersten Blick und mit Sicherheit nicht die Absicht hat, sich zwischen irgendjemanden drängen zu wollen."

_Ruhig und besonnen, nicht so temperamentvoll wie wir_, dachte Ginny und nahm die Hand ihres Freundes.

„Sie passt mir trotzdem nicht! Und ich finde, dass sie nicht gut ist für Hermine!", entgegnete Ron trotzig.

„Ron, du kannst gar nicht sagen ob sie gut für Hermine ist oder nicht, das kann man nicht innerhalb von drei Minuten entscheiden! Nur weil du immer noch Gefühle für sie hast, heißt es nicht, dass sie keine neuen Freunde kennenlernen darf!", erwiderte Ginny.

„Wir wissen alle drei, dass das keine Freundschaft zwischen den beiden ist! Habt ihr das Glänzen in ihren Augen nicht gesehen?!", sagte Ron aufgebracht und ging die Tribüne hinunter.

„Er hat Recht, Gin…", sagte Harry als Ron außer Hörweite war.

„Ich weiß, aber trotzdem ist das kein Grund, Maya so anzupflaumen. Er hat seine Chance bei Hermine vertan und vielleicht traut sie sich bei Maya ja endlich… Ich meine, sie hat ja ein Fable für Schülerinnen von Beauxbaton…", Ginny musste bei dem Gedanken an das Trimagische Turnier grinsen.

„Ja, da hast du recht.", Harry musste ebenfalls grinsen.

0-0

Maya spürte den kalten Stein unter ihren Füßen und an ihren Händen. Der erste Pfiff und all ihre Muskeln spannten sich an. Der zweite Pfiff und Maya drückte sich mit all ihrer Kraft ab. Dann spürte sie das kalte Wasser, welches sich um ihren Körper schmiegte. Sie musste lächeln, das Wasser ließ sie sich heimisch fühlen; In Beauxbaton war sie eine der besten Schwimmerinnen gewesen und fast hätte sie es in das Turnier um den Trischulischen Schwimmpokal geschafft.  
Maya glitt an die Oberfläche und neigte ihren Kopf zur linken Seite um einen Atemzug zu machen. Ihre Beine bewegten sich schnell und stetig in abwechselnder Reihenfolge auf und ab. Sie hob den linken Arm und begann zu kraulen - sie wusste, dass sie in Bestform war und freute sich, endlich wieder einen kleinen Wettkampf schwimmen zu können.

0-0

Hermine stand am Rande des Schwimmbeckens und schaute zu wie Maya und Gina Benson um die Wette schwammen. Sie war fasziniert von der Körperbeherrschung die Maya hatte und der Geschmeidigkeit, mit der sie sich an das Wasser anschmiegte. Es war ein Kopf-an-Kopf-Rennen und es wurde spannend. Die umher stehenden Schüler feuerten Gina an, aber auch Maya hatte schon ein paar Fans, vor allem aber ihren besten Freund, der direkt neben Hermine sich die Seele aus dem Leib zu schreien schien. Auch David Peterson war da und feuerte Maya an, sowie ein paar kleine Mädchen die Maya zu bewundern schienen.  
Maya und Gina kamen auf die letzten fünf Meter und die Schüler tobten. Hermine sah, wie Maya ihr zu lächelte für einen kurzen Augenblick und schwamm noch schneller als zuvor und schlug als Erste an. Pierre freute sich so sehr, dass David ihn festhalten musste, damit er nicht ins Wasser fiel, was Hermine ein wenig schmunzeln lies.

Gina und Maya gaben sich die Hand und besprachen kurz etwas, dann drehte sich Maya um und ging auf Hermine, Pierre und David zu. Hermine hielt Maya ein Handtuch auf, da es doch ziemlich kalt war draußen und Maya nahm dies danken an, „Ich bin offiziell Mitglied im Schwimmteam von Hogwarts!"

„Glückwunsch! Ich hab es dir doch gesagt!", Pierre sprang ihr in die Arme.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch!", sagte Hermine und nahm sie in die Arme, „ Komm, wir stecken dich erst mal in was Warmes und dann gehen wir zum Abendbrot."

Maya nickte und folgte Hermine. Morgen würde die Schule losgehen und sie war schon ein wenig nervös. Gestern, nachdem Hermine mit ihr bei Hagrid war, zeigte sie ihr den Campus und auch die Hauselfen in der Küche waren sie besuchen. Zudem haben sie mit Ginny und Harry abends einen Spaziergang durch Hogsmead gemacht und Maya ist schließlich todmüde ins Bett gefallen.  
Sie war froh, dass Hermine sich so um sie kümmerte, das lies sie sich gleich ein wenig heimischer fühlen. Sie schloss zu Hermine auf und lächelte sie an, während sie in Richtung Schloss gingen.

0-0

Pierre sah die beiden Hexen Richtung Schloss gehen und wandte sich wieder Gina zu: „Ich hab's dir doch gesagt!"

„Ja sie ist echt gut, ich hab die Wette verloren, also zahle ich.", Gina warf sich ein Handtuch um.

Pierre grinste und die beiden machten sich ebenfalls auf den Weg in Richtung Schloss.

„Ich gehe mich schnell umziehen und dann treffen wir uns in zehn Minuten vor der Großen Halle. Dann gehen wir ins Drei Besen und du bekommst dein Butterbier, okay?", sagte Gina mit einem Lächeln.

„Okay", sagte Pierre und machte es sich auf der Marmortreppe vor der Großen Halle bequem, während Gina Richtung Gryffindor-Trakt ging.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel V**

Als Pierre in den Raum ging, blendete ihn das Licht so sehr, dass seine Kopfschmerzen sofort wieder kamen. Er hatte heute Morgen seine Uniform geschnappt und seine Krawatte so gut es ging gebunden.

Nie wieder Sonntagabend ins Drei Besen…, dachte er sich während er sich die Schläfe rieb. Er schaute durch den Raum und sah eine freie Bank in der Mitte des Raumes und schlurfte darauf zu, in der Hoffnung, der Lautstärkepegel würde abnehmen.

„Na!", ließ eine Stimme Pierre aus seiner schläfrigen Sitzhaltung hochfahren, „Du siehst aus, als hättest du gestern ein Butterbier zu viel getrunken!"

Pierre sah auf und schaute in die strahlend blauen Augen von David.

Als er gestern mit Gina im Drei Besen war, hat er dort durch Zufall David Peterson und Jeff Parker, ebenfalls ein Ravenclaw und Davids bester Freund, getroffen und die vier haben bis morgens um drei gesessen und sich bei einer Menge Butterbier köstlich unterhalten. Dann hatten Pierre und David beschlossen, sich am nächsten Morgen in Verwandlung zu treffen.

Pierre gab nur ein dumpfes „Hm" von sich als David sich gut gelaunt neben ihn setzte und sich ein Grinsen verkniff.

0-0

Als Hermine in den Gang einbog in welchem sich der Verwandlungsklassenraum befand, hoffte sie inständig, dass Professor McGonagall heute nicht überpünktlich war. Für ihre Verhältnisse war sie spät dran und nach dem sie am Freitag schon zu spät kam, würde sie sich hüten dies noch einmal zu tun. Sie beschleunigte ihren Schritt auf den letzten Metern und bog in den Verwandlungsklassenraum ein. Ihr Blick huschte zum Lehrertisch und sie konnte aufatmen, Professor McGongall war noch nicht da. Sie schaute durch den Raum und sah Pierre und David in der Mitte des Raumes sitzen. Unwillkürlich musste sie grinsen über das Bild was sich ihr bot: David saß gut gelaunt neben einem ziemlich verkatert aussehenden Pierre und Hermine wusste, dass es gestern ein langer Abend war, da das bei David so Tradition ist. Ein bisschen tat Pierre ihr ja leid, aber für weitere Gedanken war keine Zeit, denn in dem Moment huschte McGonagall an ihr vorbei und ging nach vorne zum Lehrertisch. Hermine schnappte sich den nächstbesten Platz und das war der letzte Tisch vor der Tür, eigentlich gar nicht ihre Art aber sie hatte keine Zeit sich weiter vorne noch einen Platz zu suchen.

Gerade als sie sich hingesetzt hatte, fiel ihr ein, dass sie Maya heute noch nicht einmal gesehen hatte. Leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit und sie suchte den Raum nach dem Hinterkopf der jungen Hexe ab, doch fand sie diesen nicht. Wo ist sie nur? Hermine gefiel das gar nicht. Ein leises Knacken riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie drehte sich um. Durch einen Türspalt sah sie das errötete Gesicht von Maya.

„Komm rein und setzt dich!", ermahnte Hermine Maya während sie auf den Sitzplatz neben sich zeigte.

Maya huschte durch die Tür und sah, dass Professor McGonagall gerade ihren Namen an die Tafel zauberte, während sie sich erschöpft neben Hermine sinken ließ. Maya holte ihre Bücher raus und legte sie auf den Holztisch vor sich.

„Ich hab dich heute morgen beim Frühstück gar nicht gesehen.", flüsterte Hermine als McGonagall begann, die Namensliste durchzugehen.

„Ich dich auch nicht, ich war spät dran und habe mir nur schnell ein Rosinenbrötchen geschnappt und eine halbe Tasse Kaffee getrunken… Und war dann auf der Suche nach dem Raum und naja… also Beauxbaton ist im Gegensatz zu Hogwarts echt klein…", erschöpft sah Maya zu Hermine.

Hermine war leicht amüsiert und verkniff sich ein Lachen als die Stimme von Professor McGonagall durch den Raum hallte: „Miss Maya-Amélie Dupont!"

Maya war leicht erschrocken und wusste nicht so recht was zu tun war, doch Hermine zeigte ihr durch eine Geste, dass sie sich vorne ihren Wahlbogen abholen solle. Also stand Maya auf und ging durch den gesamten Klassenraum nach vorne zu Professor McGonagall und wieder blieben die Blicke der Jungen, als auch Mädchen an ihr haften. Maya war dies, wie jedes Mal, sehr unangenehm und sie hoffte, dass der Rückweg nicht schlimmer wurde.

Vorne angekommen, stand McGonagall mit einem Pergament vor dem Lehrertisch und lächelte Maya an: „Hier, einmal ausfüllen und mir bis Ende der Woche wieder abgeben."

Maya nickte und drehte sich wieder um, als der nächste Name aufgerufen wurde.

„Hey, du hast den hier verloren!", Maya drehte sich um und sah in das Gesicht von Gina, die ihr einen kleinen Zettel hinhielt.

„Oh, danke.", sagte Maya, nahm den Zettel und heftete ihn wieder an das Pergament.

„Heute Abend um halb acht ist Training. Ich hoffe, du kommst?", Gina setzte ein freches Grinsen auf.

„Natürlich!", Maya grinste zurück und begab sich wieder auf ihren Platz neben Hermine, welche einen eher sparsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

Den Rest der Stunde verbrachten die Studenten aller vier Häuser damit, sich ihre Stundenpläne, Kurse und den Wahlbogen zu studieren. Man sah sofort, welche Studenten neu waren und welche nicht, denn die Wahlbögen und die Raumnamen überforderten die neuen Studenten sichtlich. So auch Maya und Pierre, doch gab Pierre es auf und beschloss, David heute Abend zu fragen, ob er ihm das noch einmal erklären könne. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Maya, welche krampfhaft versuchte, sich durch dieses System zu finden und volles Chaos über dem gesamten Tisch verteilte, so dass Hermine beschloss, ihren Wahlbogen in Ruhe auszufüllen und Maya half, die Informationspergamente und den Wahlbogen wieder zu ordnen und ihr versicherte, sie könne heute Abend zu Hermine kommen und sie würde ihr dabei helfen. Maya war sehr erleichtert das zu hören und packte ihre Bücher und Pergamente ein, während McGonagall ihnen einen schönen Start in das Studium wünschte und alle Wahlbögen am Ende der Woche wiedersehen wollte.

„Was hast du jetzt?", fragte Hermine als Maya aufstand.

„Ehm…Zaubertränke-E1...?", sagte Maya etwas unsicher.

„Also, das E steht für erhöhtes Niveau und das G steht für grundlegendes Niveau und die Stunden die schon auf deinem Stundenplan stehen, sind die, die belegt werden müssen und zu deinem Studiengang zählen. Die Bezeichnungen WK-G und die Nummern dahinter, sind deine Wahlkurse, die kompatibel mit deinem Studiengang sind und keine Pflichtfächer für deinen Studiengang sondern belegungsverpflichtend sind, da du auf eine gewisse Anzahl von Stunden in der Woche kommen musst, diese sind aber alle auf grundlegendem Niveau, weswegen das „G" dahinter steht. Die jeweiligen Nummern stehen für den Kurs in dem du bist, also kann es auch sein, dass du mit anderen Studenten, also nicht nur Erstsemestern in einem Kurs bist, da du die Wahlkurse jedes Jahr neu wählen kannst und wenn ein Drittsemester damit jetzt erst anfängt, kann es gut möglich sein, dass du mit diesem in einem Kurs bist.", sagte Hermine mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

„Gut ausgedrückt, Miss Granger. Ich hätte es nicht besser machen können!", Gina stellte sich neben Maya und grinste Hermine an.

„Danke.", sagte Hermine trocken, sie konnte Ginas arrogante und hochnäsige Art einfach nicht ab.

„Komm, ich hab jetzt auch Zaubertränke-E1, ich nehme dich mit.", Gina sah Maya auffordernd an.

„Ehm… Ja okay.", Maya war sich nicht sicher wie sie sich verhalten sollte, denn die gespannte Stimmung zwischen den beiden älteren Hexen war ihr nicht entgangen.

„Bleibt es bei nachher, Maya?", fragte Hermine kalt.

„Ja!", sagte Maya schnell, „Nach dem Mittagessen bei dir?"

„Ja.", Hermine drehte sich um und ging aus dem Raum.

„Lass sie, sie ist etwas eigen mit mir…", sagte Gina als sie merkte, dass Maya sich schuldig fühlte, „Wir sollten auch los, bei Professor Osbirn zu spät kommen ist keine gute Idee…"

Maya musste lächeln, irgendetwas hatte diese Hexe an sich, dass Maya anziehend fand, „Dann los."

Gina grinste Maya schräg von der Seite an und die beiden Hexen machten sich auf den Weg zum Kerker.

0-0

Ginny sah eine ziemlich aufgebrachte, brünette Hexe in Richtung der Ländereien hetzen und verabschiedete sich von Harry mit einem kurzen Kuss. Sie machte sich auf, um Hermine noch zu erwischen, bevor sie wie vom Erdboden verschluckt war.

„Hey Hermine! Warte!", rief Ginny als Hermine in Richtung des Quidditch-Feldes hetzte. Hermine drehte sich um und erst als sie realisierte, dass es Ginny war, die vor ihr stand, entspannte sich ihre Mine.

„Was ist denn los?", fragte Ginny völlig außer Atmen als sie Hermine erreichte.

„Gina Benson...!", Hermine war sichtlich wütend, was keine Besonderheit war, aber irgendwas verriet Ginny, dass es nicht nur um Ginas Art ging.

„Was hat sie diesmal verzapft?", Ginny war etwas belustigt und hoffte, Hermine würde es nicht so schnell merken.

„Ach einfach ihre dämliche, arrogante und überhebliche Art! Ich hab Maya gerade erklärt, wie das System bei uns funktioniert und Gina hat nichts besseres zu tun, als einen dämlichen Kommentar dazu abzulassen, wie gut ich doch erklären kann!", beim letzten Teil des Satzes, fuchtelte Hermine übertrieben mit den Armen und Ginny musste sich zusammenreißen, dass sie nicht gleich laut loslachte. Da war ja mein Schlüsselwort! Dachte sich Ginny.

„Es geht also um Maya, ja?", nun musste Ginny wirklich grinsen, doch zu ihrem Glück fühlte sich Hermine sichtlich ertappt und schaute verlegen zur Seite, „Du kennst sie doch Mine, hör' auf dich über Gina aufzuregen, das hat keinen Zweck. Und wenn Maya sie nett findet, dann lass sie, du kannst es eh nicht ändern."

„Ja, du hast ja Recht. Aber ihre Art treibt mich zur Weißglut!", Hermine sah Ginny an und als ihre Wut verflogen war, schaute sie Ginny fragend an: „Was machst du eigentlich hier? Hast du keinen Unterricht?"

„Nein, ich hab hier regulär frei, eine Stunde meinen geliebten Tutor Professor Kalimba und dann frei.", Ginny lächelte.

„Hey, das passt sich ja gut, ich habe eine Stunde Professor McGonagall und dann auch frei!", Hermine bekam langsam wieder bessere Laune, „Hat der schon wieder neue Trainingsoutfits besorgt oder hängt dieses hässliche rot-gelbe Etwas immer noch in deinem Schrank?", Hermine deutete auf Ginny Quidditch-Trainings-Anzug.

„Ja, hat er…", Ginny war sichtlich genervt. Nun konnte Hermine sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen, was Ginny ganz und gar nicht komisch fand, sie wusste sehr wohl, wie dämlich sie in diesem Anzug aussah.

„Komm, ich lad' dich auf 'nen Kaffee in Hogsmead ein.", sagte Hermine nachdem sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte.

0-0

„Hey Maya, denkt dran heute ein wenig früher am See zu sein!", rief Gina durch die redende Menge. Maya nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum, in der Hoffnung sie würde sich nicht all zu sehr bei den Treppen irren.

Als sie sich nach 15 Minuten vor dem Gemälde der fetten Dame befand, sah diese Maya die Erleichterung an: „Na mein Kind, du bist sicherlich neu hier, so wie du aussiehst. Wie ist denn das Passwort?"

„Kürbissaft.", sagte Maya mit einem Lächeln.

„Sehr schön.", erwiderte die fette Dame als sie zur Seite schwang um Maya in den Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum zu lassen.

0-0

Hermine sortierte gerade die letzten Bücher in das sowieso schon volle Bücherregal, als es an der Tür klopfte. Sie zuckte zusammen und drehte sich schnell zur Tür um. Ein Blick auf die Uhr riss sie aus den Gedanken.

Maya.

Sie hatte ihre Verabredung total vergessen. Sie legte die Bücher auf den kleinen Mahagonitisch und öffnete die Tür. Maya stand vor ihr in einem weißen T-Shirt und einer dunkelblauen Jeans und hatte den Wahlbogen und ein kleines Päckchen in der Hand, „Hey.", sagte sie sanft und lächelte die ältere Hexe an.

Hermine war noch leicht durch den Wind und hoffte, dass es Maya nicht merken würde.

„Hey.", erwiderte die ältere Hexe ebenfalls mit einem Lächeln, „Komm doch rein!"

Maya trat ein und Hermine fielen die Bücher auf dem Mahagonitisch wieder ein. Schnell ging sie zu ihnen, nahm sie und suchte verzweifelt einen Platz im Bücherregal, „Die Unordnung tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war gerade dabei, den Rest meiner Bücher und Klamotten auszupacken…"

„Wenn du das Unordnung nennst, dann solltest du dir niemals mein Zimmer zu Hause ansehen!", sagte Maya, während sie ihren Wahlbogen und das Päckchen auf den Tisch legte von dem Hermine gerade die Bücher nahm.

Als Hermine die Bücher erfolgreich in dem Bücherregal verstaut hatte, drehte sie sich zu Maya und lächelte ihr zu, „Was ist in dem Päckchen?"

„Oh! Das ist selbstgemachter Apfel-Tee von meiner Mama.", sagte sie.

„Dann hole ich mal die Teekanne und zwei Tassen für uns!", sagte Hermine mit einem Lächeln.

Als sie wieder kam, nahm sie das Päckchen und streute eine kleine, silberne Kugel mit Löchern mit Tee voll, danach hing sie diese in die Kanne mit heißem Wasser und ließ den Tee einige Minuten ziehen. Während der Tee zog unterhielten sie sich über die Muggelwelt, über die Unterschiede und Vor- und Nachteile. Schließlich goss Hermine ihnen beiden eine Tasse Tee ein und Maya legte fragend den Wahlbogen auf den Tisch.

„Na dann wollen wir mal!", sagte Hermine und rutschte etwas näher an Maya ran.

0-0

Als sie schließlich fertig waren, sah Maya auf ihre Armbanduhr. Es war halb sieben und es würde in einer halben Stunde Abendessen geben.

„Wir haben ernsthaft dreieinhalb Stunden an diesem Wahlbogen gesessen?!", fragte Maya etwas überrascht.

„Ja, aber jetzt hast du das System wenigstens verstanden und außerdem haben wir nicht die ganze Zeit über den Wahlbogen gesprochen.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Augenzwinkern.

Als Maya die Tür öffnete stand Ginny mit einer Faust in der Luft vor ihr, als wollte sie gerade an die Tür klopfen.

„Hey Maya, was machst du denn hier?", fragte Ginny überrascht.

„Maya und ich haben den Wahlbogen ausgefüllt.", sagte Hermine die hinter Maya auftauchte.

„Wenn das so ist, können wir ja alle zusammen essen gehen.", entgegnete Ginny mit einem kleinen Grinsen.

Die drei Hexen gingen den die kleine Wendeltreppe hinunter und durch den Gemeinschaftsraum raus auf den Korridor. Ginny war die letzte von ihnen und sah dem Treiben der anderen beiden Hexen amüsiert zu.


	6. Chapter 6

Die nächsten Wochen verliefen relativ ruhig. Maya und Pierre lebten sich in Hogwarts gut ein und verliefen sich nur noch selten. Maya machte sich ausgesprochen gut im Schwimmteam und auch mit Harry, Ginny und Gina verstand sie sich gut, nur mit Ron wurde sie nicht richtig warm, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte. Hermines und Mayas Treffen wurden zur Regelmäßigkeit genauso wie ihre Teeabende mit Ginny.

„ Also ich gehe als Quidditch-Profi, dafür hab ich wenigstens was im Schrank.", Ginny zwinkerte Maya zu, die noch keine Ahnung hatte was sie anziehen sollte.

„Ich gehe als Hulk!", warf Pierre ein, worauf hin Maya losprustete und die anderen damit ansteckte.

„Du bist viel zu klein dafür, Pierre!", sagte Maya immer noch etwas lachend.

„David geht als Spiderman…", erwiderte Pierre etwas angeschlagen.

„Schwule Superhelden?! Das wird lustig.", Harry konnte sich diesen Kommentar nicht verkneifen und kassierte einen bösen Blick von Pierre.

„Was ist mit dir, Hermine? Was ist dein Kostüm?", fragte Ron völlig unbeeindruckt von den vorherigen Geschehnissen.

„Ich hab so eine Idee, aber ich bin mir da noch nicht ganz sicher", antwortete Hermine.

„Egal was es ist, du wirst sicher unwiderstehlich aussehen.", erwiderte Ron etwas zu schnell.

„Ja, und du gehst dann als Schleimscheißer oder was?!", rief Ginny ihm zu und Maya gluckste in ihren Becher, woraufhin sie sich fast verschluckte. Ron warf Ginny einen Todesblick zu und wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu.

„Hey Süße, denk' an unsere Verabredung morgen.", Gina tauchte hinter den Freunden auf und warf ein Lächeln in die Runde.

„Ja klar, um sechs am See.", Maya lächelte sie an.

„Hey Gina, als was gehst du?", rief Ron ihr zu.

„Catwoman.", erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln.

„Na dann wird Maya ja gar nicht die Finger von dir lassen können!", Ron warf Maya einen herausfordernden und gleichzeitig triumphierenden Blick zu.  
Nachdem Ginny ihm mit voller Wucht eine zusammengeknüllte Serviette an den Kopf geworfen hatte, ging sie zu ihm: „Was sollte das denn eben?!"

„Was sollte was?! Ich denke nur, dass das 'n Blinder sieht, dass Maya auf Gina steht…", erwiderte er genervt.

„Nur weil du sie nicht leiden kannst, musst du sie nicht vor allem und jedem schlecht machen, Ronald!", flüsterte sie, merklich sauer über sein Verhalten.

„Kommt Mädels, ich glaube es ist Zeit für unseren Tee.", Ginny schnappte sich Hermine und Maya und zog sie Richtung Ausgang der großen Halle, „Tut mir leid, Jungs, dass wir das Abendessen so frühzeitig verlassen, aber wir müssen noch an unseren Kostümen feilen für die morgige Halloween-Feier!", rief Ginny den Jungs zu, während sie die beiden verwirrten Hexen aus der großen Halle schob.

0-0

„Hey Ginny, was ist denn überhaupt los? Warum hast du uns so plötzlich aus der Halle gezogen?", fragte Hermine als sie sich auf ihr Sofa setzte.

„Ronald hat mich mal wieder zur Weißglut gebracht und da dachte ich, bevor ich ihn in eine Ratte verwandele, gehen wir lieber."

„Was hat er denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht?", Hermine zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Naja, also sein Kommentar über Maya war ja nun nicht gerade nett.", Ginny goss den Tee ein den Maya gerade zubereitet hatte.

„Er wird sich nie ändern Ginny, das wissen wir beide.", Hermine klang genervt.

„Wenn er endlich von dir ablassen würde, wäre die ganze Sache ein wenig einfacher.", Ginny setzte sich neben Hermine.

„Es ist schon okay, ich hab mich daran gewöhnt.", Maya lächelte zu Ginny und dann zu Hermine.

„Trotzdem macht man das nicht, er weiß, wie das ist, wenn man schikaniert wird und wieso er das dann jetzt macht verstehe ich einfach nicht.", Ginny klang verzweifelt.

Ein Klingeln riss die drei Hexen aus ihrem Gespräch. Maya sah auf ihr Handy und ging ran: „Fleur! Bonjour Miss Delacour!", Maya lachte als sie aufstand und Richtung Hermines Bett ging.

„Fleur?! Miss Fleur Delacour?!", man sah Ginny das Entsetzten an.

„Ginny, die beiden gingen auf dieselbe Schule, da kann es schon mal vorkommen, dass man sich kennt. Außerdem ist Beauxbatons kleiner als Hogwarts.", Hermine versuchte ihre Unsicherheit zu überspielen.

„Hermine, ich merke doch, dass du unsicher bist. Ich kenn' die ganze Geschichte mit Fleur, habt ihr denn noch Kontakt?", Ginny senkte die Stimme.

„Nein, wir haben uns ein paar Monate Briefe geschrieben, aber das war's. Sie ist mit Bill zusammen, Ginny, und außerdem hege ich keine Gefühle mehr für sie, es ist nur komisch von ihr zu hören.", Hermine legte ihren Kopf auf Ginnys Schulter.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihr mal wieder schreiben, das was ihr hattet war nicht ohne. Und das Vertrauensschülerbad werde ich nie wieder betreten!", Ginny knuffte Hermine in die Seite.

„Sorry Leute, ich habe so lange nichts von ihr gehört. Schöne Grüße an euch!", Maya ließ sich wieder in den Sessel gegenüber des Sofas fallen.

„Danke", sagte Hermine. _Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist, werde ich es ihr erzählen._

0-0

„Hulk? Wirklich Pierre?!", fragte Hermine, während sie ihr Indianer-Kostüm richtete.

„Na klar!", erwiderte Pierre, während er seine Muskeln spielen ließ und die Gruppe der Freunde anfing zu lachen. Ginny war als Quidditch-Profi verkleidet, Harry als Pirat, David als Spiderman und Ron als Skelett.

„Wo bleibt eigentlich Maya? Wir sind schon viel zu spät dran…", sagte Pierre in die Runde, als er bemerkte, dass sie alle wie erstarrt auf die Treppe starrten. Dort stand Maya in einem grünen Kostüm, hellbraunen Stiefel und Schild und Schwert. Ihre dunklen Haare hoben sich von der grünen Zipfelmütze ab und ihr eleganter Gang betonte das kurze Kostüm. Pierre war sich sicher, kein Zweifel, es war das Link-Kostüm, welches sie das letzte Mal anhatte, als sie ihrer Ex-Freundin begegnet war. Pierre wusste nicht einmal, dass sie es noch besaß, aber er hatte keinen Zweifel, dass sie jemanden damit beeindrucken wollte.

„Hey Leute, entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber die Treppen wollten nicht so, wie ich wollte.", entgegnete sie in die erstarrte Gruppe, „ Alles in Ordnung mit euch?"

Pierre brach schließlich das Schweigen: „Ja klar, ich war nur verwundert, ich dachte das Kostüm existiert schon gar nicht mehr!", er hakte sich bei ihr ein und verwies die Gruppe zum gehen.

0-0

„Hey Gina, wollen wir was trinken gehen?", fragte sie eine junge, blonde Hexe.

„Hey Milly, da bist du ja! Klar gerne!", Gina hakte sich bei ihrer besten Freundin ein und die beiden gingen in Richtung Bar als eine Gruppe Hexen und Zauberer den tropfenden Kessel betraten. Gina konnte nicht anders als der jungen Hexe mit den dunkelbraunen Haaren in einem grünen Kostüm mit Schwert und Schild nachzusehen, als sie hereintrat.

„Ist sie das?", fragte Milly an Gina gewandt.

„Ja, und sie sieht echt heiß aus!", Gina konnte ihre Augen nicht von ihr lassen.

„Na dann, ran da!", erwiderte Milly, „Du bist doch sonst immer so ein Aufreißer."

„Das bin ich auch immer noch, die Kleine gehört definitiv mir!", antwortete Gina vergnügt mit einem Augenzwinkern.

0-0

Nach einigen Butterbieren und Schnäpsen tanzten Harry, Ron, Pierre und David ausgelassen, sehr zur Erheiterung der Mädchen.

„Was ein paar Bier und Schnaps mit den Jungs anrichten können!", Ginny war sichtlich amüsiert.

„Ich erinnere dich an letztes Weihnachten Ginny, da warst du nicht besser!", Hermine musste lachen. Maya beobachtete die beiden Hexen und ihr Blick blieb an Hermines lachendem Gesicht hängen. Sie war jedes Mal so gefangen, wenn Hermine lachte, sie sah dabei so viel Glück in ihr und konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen, dass dieser wunderschönen Hexe so viel Leid widerfahren ist. Sie sah so selbstsicher aus in ihrem Indianer-Kostüm und Maya konnte sich nicht vorstellen, ob sie genauso gewirkt hätte, hätte sie ein anderes gewählt. Maya wusste nicht, ob es am Alkohol lag, doch sie fand, dass Hermine heute besonders schön aussah.

„Hey, Miss Dupont!", eine Stimme riss Maya aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hey Gina, setzt dich doch.", entgegnete Ginny schnell.

„Oh danke, hey wie wäre es wenn ich 'ne Runde Bier ausgebe?", fragte Gina während sie auf die Bar zeigte.

„Oh gerne! Butterbier, Mädels?", Ginny sah zu Hermine und Maya, welche ihr zunickten.

„Sehr gut!", sagte Gina und zwinkerte Maya zu.

„Wow…", war alles was Maya rausbrachte.

„Wow?", fragte Hermine merklich genervt.

„'Sie sieht wirklich gut aus in diesem Kostüm', ich denke, dass Maya das damit sagen wollte.", ergänzte Ginny.

Hermine verdrehte die Augen und lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen an ihre Stuhllehne, als Gina mit vier Butterbieren auftauchte und jeder Hexe eins hinstellte.

„Mach dich locker, Granger! Wir sind hier um Spaß zu haben!", sagte Gina, während sie auf den Stuhl neben ihr glitt.

Hermine warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu und trank ihr Butterbier.

Maya nippte gerade an ihrem Butterbier, als Gina ihre Hand griff und sie auf die Tanzfläche zog. Maya konnte Ginny gerade noch ein „Tut mir leid" zurufen, bevor Gina sie in eine elegante Drehung führte.

„Das hätte auch schief gehen können…", Ginny grinste Maya und Gina nach.

Gina und Maya tanzten eng miteinander und hatten sichtlich Spaß, auch die anderen Partygäste schauten dem Treiben der Zwei zu.

„Die beiden haben ja echt Spaß.", sagte Harry, der hinter Ginny auftauchte.

„Ich hab's euch ja gesagt! Das sieht 'n Blinder, dass Maya auf Gina steht!", lallte Ron der neben Hermine auftauchte. Für diesen Kommentar kassierte er, mal wieder, einen bösen Blick von Ginny.

„Komm Hermine, lass uns tanzen!", Ron ergriff ihre Hand und zog sie in Richtung Tanzfläche.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine gute Idee ist…", erwiderte Ginny.

„Ich glaube schon!", sagte Hermine sauer und bevor Ginny etwas anderes sagen konnte, fanden sich Ron und Hermine eng umschlungen auf der Tanzfläche tanzend wieder.

„Das wird so was von schief gehen!", sagte Ginny sehr besorgt, während sie dem Treiben auf der Tanzfläche zusah. Ron machte sich sehr offensichtlich an Hermine ran, während diese lediglich versuchte sich von Maya abzulenken und Gina und Maya schienen, als hätten sie alles um sich herum vergessen, was nicht gerade förderlich für sowohl Rons als auch Hermines Vorhaben waren. Hermine machte dieses Spiel nur noch saurer und Ron verstärkte es in seinem, von Alkohol vernebelten, Gedanken, er könne Hermine zurückgewinnen.

„Lass uns mal 'ne Runde frische Luft schnappen!", Gina zog Maya aus dem tropfenden Kessel und auf die Bank gleich links daneben.

„Für Ende Oktober ist es aber echt noch ganz schön warm.", sagte Gina.

„Ja, das stimmt.", Mayalächelte sie an.

„Für die Runde tanzen mit dir könnten wir locker drei Mal Training streichen! Du hast mich ganz schön ausgepowert!", Gina musste lachen.

„Machst du Witze?! DU hast MICH ausgepowert und nicht andersrum!", Maya stimmte in ihr Gelächter ein und rutschte dabei beinahe von der Bank, hätte Gina sie nicht festgehalten. Die beiden sahen sich in die Augen und für eine Sekunde lang schien die Welt stehen zu bleiben.

„Lass…Lass uns wieder rein gehen, so warm ist es dann doch nicht mehr.", sagte Maya schnell und stand von der Bank auf.

„Ja da hast du Recht.", Gina konnte die Enttäuschung, die in ihrer Stimme lag nicht ganz verbergen.

„Hey, da seid ihr beiden Turteltauben ja!", brüllte Ron als die beiden Hexen sich wieder an den Tisch der anderen gesellten.

„Ronald!", Ginny trat ihm auf den Fuß, aber das schien er gar nicht zu bemerken.

„Ach und Maya - Du wirst Hermine niemals bekommen! Sie steht nämlich immer noch auf mich!", Ron schwankte vor Maya hin und her.

„Sie ist kein Preis, Ron, und ich denke Hermine kann selber entscheiden, zu wem sie gehören möchte oder zu wem nicht.", erwiderte Maya entschlossen.

„Naja, aber ich hab's dir doch bewiesen auf der Tanzfläche!", lallte Ron Maya entgegen, „Außerdem vögelst du doch eh Gina! Da kann es dir doch egal sein!"

Hermine dachte nicht lang nach, kurzerhand holte sie mit ihrer flachen Hand aus und verpasste Ron eine Backpfeife, die ihn schlagartig wieder nüchtern machte: „Das war für deine Art mich zu benutzen und dafür, solche Anschuldigungen gegen Maya zu erheben!"

„Hermine…", Ginny legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter der älteren Hexe, „Maya ist rausgerannt, ich denke es ist besser, wenn du ihr nach gehst."

Hermine fackelte nicht lang, schnappte sich die Jacken von Maya und sich selbst und verließ den tropfenden Kessel so schnell sie konnte, zwischen den ganzen betrunkenen Hexen und Zauberern hindurch. Als sie nach links schaute, saß dort eine zusammengesunkene Maya auf der Bank. Hermine legte ihre Jacke über Mayas Schultern und hielt sie fest: „Komm, lass uns nach Hause gehen."

„Okay.", erwiderte Maya, froh, dass Hermine zu ihr kam und nicht Gina. So gingen die beiden Hexen zurück Richtung Hogwarts. Es dauerte nicht lange, da waren jeglicher Frust und jeglicher Schmerz verflogen und das Gekicher der Beiden war das einzige, das die Straßen von Hogsmead erfüllte.

0-0

Als Maya aus dem Badezimmer kam, in dem sie eine ausgiebige Dusche genommen hatte und über den heutigen Abend nachdachte, fiel ihr auf, dass Hermine noch ihre Jacke hatte. Sie beschloss, sich ihre Wollsocken anzuziehen und schnell noch ihre Jacke von Hermine abzuholen. Sie schnappte sich Hermines Jacke, welche auf Mayas Bett lag, und machte sich auf den Weg in den Vertrauensschülerturm und rutschte im Gemeinschaftsraum fast aus. Als sie oben ankam, klopfte sie an die braune Holztür. Ein leises Kratzen ließ Maya sich zum Fenster drehen. Hedwig saß dort und kratzte mit ihrer Kralle ans Fenster, als wolle sie Maya grüßen, ehe sie sich umdrehte und elegant in die Lüfte abhob. Maya sah ihr noch nach, als sich plötzlich die Tür öffnete. Maya wirbelte herum und rutschte auf dem glatten Steinboden vor Hermines Zimmer aus. Hermine konnte sie gerade noch auffangen. Maya sah in die haselnussbraunen Augen der älteren Hexe. Ihre Haare waren noch nass und sie roch leicht nach Rosen, was ihren Eigengeruch noch unterstrich. Mayas Wangen färbten sich rot und sie wünschte, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben. Sie spürte Hermines Hände unter ihrem Rücken, die sie festhielten und Maya hoffte, dass ihre Beine nicht nachgaben und sie komplett auf den Boden fiel.

0-0

Hermine kam gerade aus der Dusche und cremte ihr Gesicht ein, als es klopfte. Sie hoffte, dass es nicht Ronald war. Sie hatte sich gerade wieder beruhigt und konnte nicht versichern, dass wenn Ronald vor ihr stand, sie ihre Beherrschung behalten würde. Schnell zog sie sich etwas über und öffnete die Tür. In dem Moment wirbelte eine dunkelhaarige Hexe herum und rutschte aus. Hermine reagierte schnell und fing sie auf, ehe sie in das Gesicht von Maya sah. Ihre Haare waren wie ihre eigenen noch nass und Hermine verlor sich in den dunkelbraunen Augen der jüngeren Hexe. Sie könnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren. Sie hatte so etwas verzauberndes an sich, etwas wunderschönes. Hermines einzige Sorge war, dass ihre Arme nachgeben und sie die jüngere Hexe fallen ließ.

0-0

Maya wusste nicht wie ihr geschah, doch sie war sich sicher, dass die ältere Hexe sich langsam aber sicher näherte. Sie wusste nicht was sie tun sollte, sie konnte nicht denken, nicht handeln, sie war wie erstarrt. Als die Lippen der älteren Hexe fast die ihren berührten, drückte die ältere Hexe sie plötzlich hoch und ehe Maya wusste was passierte, stand sie Auge in Auge vor Hermine.

„Hey, ich...ich wollte dir nur deine Jacke wieder bringen, die du mir vorhin über die Schultern gelegt hast.", Maya war sichtlich verwirrt und überfordert mit der Situation.

„Ja, ehm, vielen Dank...", Hermine nahm ihre Jacke entgegen, „Ich hole dir schnell deine."

Während Hermine die Jacke von Maya aus ihrem Zimmer holte, ärgerte sie sich über ihre eigene Dummheit. _Wieso hast du das gemacht?! Wieso wolltest du sie küssen?!_

„Hier, bitte.", Hermine drückte Maya ihre eigene Jacke in die Hand, „Pass auf mit der Treppe, nicht, dass du wieder ausrutscht!"

„Ja, werde ich!", Maya lächelte die ältere Hexe an.

Hermine lächelte zurück und nach einem „Gute Nacht" schloss sie die Tür. Sie lehnte sich gegen die Tür und strich mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen, ehe sie beschloss, Fleur anzurufen und ihr von den jüngsten Geschehnissen zu berichten, in der Hoffnung, sie könne Hermine helfen.

0-0

Maya stand noch eine Minute lang vor der geschlossenen Tür. _Wollte sie mich wirklich küssen?_ Maya ging diese Frage nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Immer wieder spielte sich das gleiche Szenario in ihrem Kopf ab: Sie rutschte aus, sah in Hermines Augen und die Lippen der älteren Hexe kamen immer näher. Unwillkürlich strich sich Maya mit ihren Fingern über die Lippen.

_Ich sollte mich wirklich auf die Treppe konzentrieren, diesmal ist sie nicht da um mich aufzufangen. _Bei diesem Gedanken musste Maya lächeln, während sie sich auf den Weg zu der steinernen Wendeltreppe machte.


	7. Chapter 7

Maya, Hermine, Ginny, Harry, Pierre und David saßen gerade beim Mittagessen als die Post eingeflogen kam.

„Oh! Ich habe Post von meinen Mädels und von Maman und Papa!", sagte Maya erfreut.

„Meine Eltern haben sich einen Hund gekauft, mit der Begründung, die brauchen etwas um das sie sich kümmern können, weil ich ja schließlich nicht mehr da bin...", Pierre zog die Augenbraue hoch und unwillkürlich musste die Gruppe grinsen.

„Mum und Dad waren im Urlaub, zwei Monate... Immerhin haben sie mir Bilder geschickt und eine Karte geschrieben.", Hermine zeigte erst Ginny die Bilder und dann gingen sie durch die Gruppe.

„Dubai?!", Pierre starrte mit offenem Mund zu Hermine.

„Ja, so ist das jedes Jahr, gewöhn' dich dran.", sagte Ginny mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Maya, wieso steht auf dem Absender: Pia Remie?", fragte Pierre ungläubig.

„Naja, ich denke, weil sie mir einen Brief geschrieben hat.", erwiderte Maya trocken.

„Will sie sich entschuldigen, dafür, dass sie sich drei Jahre lang nicht gemeldet hat oder was? Auf ihre Ausrede bin ich echt mal so was von gespannt!", Pierre wurde ziemlich wütend.

„Beruhig' dich, Hase, ich werde ihr ja nicht gleich wieder um den Hals fallen...", sagte Maya, in der Hoffnung, Pierre beruhigen zu können.

„Das hoffe ich für dich und für sie, sonst gibt es Tote!", antwortete Pierre immer noch wütend, „Du weißt, wie sehr sie dich verletzt hat und ich will nicht, dass das wieder passiert..."

„Ich weiß, aber lass mich ihren Brief doch erst mal lesen.", Maya legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen.

0-0

„Hast du das verstanden?", fragte Hermine sanft mit einem Lächeln.

„Ja, danke! Das hat mir echt Sorgen bereitet.", entgegnete Maya erleichtert und klappte _Lehre der Runen-Sekundarstufe 2 _zu.

Hermine und Maya unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile, bevor Maya sich verabschiedete. Sie nahm ihre Sachen und ging zur Tür.

„Maya, du hast deinen Brief hier liegen gelassen!", sagte Hermine bevor Maya aus der Tür trat.

„Oh, danke.", Maya nahm den Brief entgegen und sah auf die verschnörkelte Schrift _Pia Remie. _Wie erstarrt stand sie in der geöffneten Tür und sah auf den Brief.

„Alles in Ordnung?", Hermines Stimme riss Maya aus ihrer Trance.

„Ja, es ist nur... Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich das lesen möchte, ich habe lange gebraucht, um damit abzuschließen und möchte nicht, dass das alles wieder aufwirbelt.", Maya wirkte abwesend.

„Nimm dir die Zeit, die du brauchst und wenn du reden möchtest, dann bin ich für dich da.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln, bevor Maya aus der Tür ging. _Was mache ich nur..._dachte Hermine, als sie daran dachte, wie sie Maya fast geküsst hätte.

0-0

Als Maya aus dem klaren Wasser auftauchte, sah sie in das grinsende Gesicht von Gina.

„Miss Dupont, ich darf gratulieren, Sie haben eine neue Bestzeit! Und ganz nebenbei den Schulrekord gebrochen, welcher ganz nebenbei meiner war."

„Oh, das tut mir leid...", sagte Maya, noch etwas ausgepowert.

„Dafür musst du dich nun wirklich nicht entschuldigen...", Gina gab Maya ein Handtuch, als sie aus dem Wasser kam und von links und rechts kamen Glückwünsche zur neuen Bestzeit.

„So Mädels, Schluss für heute, geht duschen! Ach Maya, kann ich dich noch mal für einen Moment hier behalten?!", sagte Gina in die Gruppe.

„Klar!", entgegnete Maya mit einem Grinsen.

Als die anderen Mädels aus der Hausmannschaft in den Duschen waren, richtete sich Gina an Maya: „Hast du heute Abend schon was vor?"

„Nein, eigentlich nicht, wieso?", fragte Maya etwas verwirrt, da Gina unsicher wirkte.

„Ich dachte, wir beide gehen heute Abend was trinken?", erwiderte Gina mit einem unsicheren Lächeln.

„Also ein Date?!", sagte Maya und musste grinsen.

„Ja...", Gina musste ebenfalls grinsen.

„Gut, um acht im Gemeinschaftsraum?"

„Alles klar!", sagte Gina erfreut und die Beiden gingen in Richtung Duschen.

0-0

Als Maya gerade ihre Tasche aus dem Spind nahm, fiel der Brief aus ihrer Tasche, direkt vor ihre Füße. Langsam beugte sie sich vor und hob ihn auf. Wieder einmal starrte sie auf die verschnörkelte Schrift. Ihr Herz schlug schneller und ihre Hände wurden zittrig. Mit dem Brief in der Hand ging sie aus der Trainingshalle runter zum See. Die Sonne ging gerade unter und Maya setzte sich an den Rand des Sees in das Gras. Sie drehte den Briefumschlag um und starrte auf den Namen. _Pia Remie._ Langsam öffnete sie den Umschlag und holte einen Brief raus, ein Foto fiel im selben Moment in das Gras und Maya nahm es in die Hand. Es zeigte eine braunhaarige, junge Frau, die einer dunkelrotharrigen Frau einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Unwillkürlich musste Maya lächeln und gleichzeitig stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. _Oh Pia…Das kommt drei Jahre zu spät…_ Maya faltete das Papier auseinander und fing an zu lesen.

Als Maya fertig war mit lesen, tropfte eine Träne auf das Pergament in ihrer Hand und dann noch eine und noch eine. Lautlos.

0-0

„Hat einer von euch Maya gesehen?", fragte Hermine etwas besorgt in die alt bekannte Runde.

„Nein, zuletzt heute beim Training.", antwortete Gina die hinter Hermine auftauchte, ebenfalls besorgt.

„Ich werde sie suchen gehen!", sagte Hermine entschlossen und erhob sich.

„Gut, ich warte im Gemeinschaftsraum falls sie dort auftaucht.", entgegnete Gina.

Hermine ging zuerst zum großen See, in der Hoffnung hier etwas zu finden, was darauf hinweist, wo Maya sein könnte. Es war schon dunkel als Hermine am großen See eintraf und langsam ans Ufer runter ging. Recht weit unten sah sie einen Umriss im Gras sitzen, der nach vorn gebeugt kauerte.

„Maya?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Tut mir Leid… Sag Gina, ich schaffe es heute nicht.", sagte Maya mit verweinten Augen bevor sie disapparierte.

0-0

Hermine stand einige Sekunden wie erstarrt da, ehe sie realisierte was gerade geschehen war. Sie schaute auf die Stelle an der vor einigen Sekunden noch Maya stand, als ihr ein Blatt Pergament im Gras auffiel. Sie ging darauf zu und hob es auf, zusammen mit einem Foto was neben dem Blatt Pergament lag. Darauf war Maya und eine dunkelrothaarige Frau zu sehen. Maya gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Hermine nahm das Pergament, faltete es auseinander und fing an zu lesen.

Als sie fertig war, wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte. Sie hatte so viele Fragen an Maya und aus einem ihr unerklärbaren Grund stiegen Hermine Tränen in die Augen. Plötzlich fiel ihr wieder ein, dass Maya sie gebeten hatte, Gina bescheid zu sagen, dass sie es nicht schaffe. Hermine wischte sich die Träne von der Wange und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als sie dort angekommen war, schaute sie in die besorgten Gesichter von Gina und Ginny.

„Ich soll dir sagen, dass Maya es heute nicht schafft und es ihr leid tut.", sagte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme an Gina gewandt.

„Oh... Okay, danke Hermine...", Gina ging mit geknickter Haltung in Richtung der Mädchenschlafsäle.

„Bevor du fragst: Maya und Gina hatten für heute eine Verabredung im Drei Besen.", entgegnete Ginny und hakte sich bei der älteren Hexe ein.

„Oh...", zu mehr war Hermine nicht Stande als sie mit Ginny die Wendeltreppe des Schulsprecherturmes empor stieg.

0-0

Zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit dem Vorfall am See. Hermine gab Maya den Brief wieder und Maya erzählte ihr die ganze Geschichte von Pia und sich. Hermine hörte aufmerksam zu und verstand immer mehr Mayas Handlung am See. Es war schnell wieder alles beim Alten: Hermine und Maya gingen ihren Nachhilfestunden nach, Gina war wieder gut gelaunt und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und Maya war sichtlich erleichtert, dass der Vorfall am See nichts zwischen ihr und ihren neuen Freunden geändert hatte.

„Hey Maya, wo geht's für dich hin in den Weihnachtsferien?", fragte Harry zwischen Kürbispastete und gebratener Ente.

„Ich besuche meine Oma, die in der Nähe von London wohnt. Da wir jetzt in London wohnen hat es sich angeboten, sie mal wieder zu besuchen zu Weihnachten.", sagte Maya mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln.

„Oh, wie schön!", sagte Ginny und lächelte zurück, „Harry, Ron und ich sind im Fuchsbau und es ist Tradition, dass wir uns in der letzten Ferienwoche alle bei uns einfinden und genießen, Hermine, du kannst doch Maya mitbringen wenn du aus London kommst, oder?"

„Ja klar! Vorausgesetzt, Maya möchte das überhaupt.", fragte Hermine, mindestens genauso überdreht wie Ginny es ist.

„Gerne!", Maya sah in die strahlenden Gesichter von Ginny und Hermine.

Eine blonde Hexe unterbrach die Freunde: „Hey Maya, ich soll dir das hier von Gina geben!". Mit einem Augenzwinkern ging sie weiter.

Maya faltete das kleine Stück Pergament auseinander und las:

_Heute Abend um acht vor dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum._

_-G_

Maya lächelte verschmitzt und Ginny lächelte in sich hinein und sah, wie sich ein Gefühl auf Hermine Jean Grangers Gesicht breit machte, welches Ginny zuletzt beim trimagischen Turnier sah. Eifersucht.

0-0

„Guten Morgen!", schallte Professor Osbirns Stimme durch den Kerker, als er an die Tafel ging.

„Super gelaunt unsere Diva…", hauchte Gina in Mayas Ohr und beide konnten sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Wir haben heute einen Gast!", er winkte eine junge Hexe an seine Seite und Maya sah in das makellose Gesicht von Hermine. „Miss Granger wird Ihnen heute, zusammen mit mir, etwas über die Schulter schauen. Den Trank den wir heute brauen ist komplizierter und bedarf höchster Konzentration. Da Miss Granger eine ausgezeichnete Schülerin ist, habe ich sie mir kurzerhand als Hilfe für heute geholt. Geht etwas schief, kann dies böse enden! Also bitte ich um höchste Konzentration! Sie werden in zweier Teams arbeiten. Sie haben nun fünf Minuten Zeit sich einen Partner zu suchen-in der Zeit stellen Miss Granger und meine Wenigkeit die Zutaten bereit."

Maya warf Gina einen schnellen Blick zu und damit war die Partnersuche für die beiden erledigt. Es war schon Routine bei den beiden geworden: Maya ging nach hinten und holte einen Kessel und Streichhölzer. Gina holte ein Buch und das Holz für die Feuerstelle des Kessels. Zudem gingen beide an den Utensilien-Schrank und holten das was man so brauchte: Messer, Brett und einen Stab zum umrühren.

„Wie ich sehe, sind unsere beiden jungen Hexen bereits fertig mit dem Aufbau. So langsam sollten Sie sich ebenfalls in der Endphase des Aufbaus befinden!", Professor Osbirn schritt durch den Raum und fuhr durch seine kurzen, schwarzen Haare. Er war ein relativ junger Professor und war durch sein attraktives Äußeres bei den Hexen sehr begehrt.

„Gut! Dann schlagen Sie bitte ihre Bücher auf Seite 234 auf!"

„Furunkulus?!", raunte es durch die Menge.

„Wie sie sicher wissen, gehört der Furunkulus-Fluch zu, wie der Name schon sagt, den Flüchen. Er lässt kleine Furunkel auf der Haut des Gegners erscheinen. Wir brauen heute einen Trank, der diesem Fluch sowohl heilt, also auch, durch die Zugabe der Phönixtränen, den Trinkenden für ein Jahr immunisiert! Nun denn! Fangt an!", sagte Professor Osbirn in die Gesichter seiner Schüler und wandte sich nun Hermine zu.

„Auf geht's! Lass uns erst mal unsere Zutaten holen.", Gina zwinkerte Maya zu und nahm sie bei der Hand um sie zum Lehrertisch zu ziehen, auf dem die Zutaten standen. Hermine gefiel diese Geste von Gina gar nicht.

„Hey!", eine sanfte Stimme riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Hey Kleine!", erwiderte Hermine überrascht als Maya vor ihr stand. _Kleine?! Hermine, du musst auch immer mit der Tür ins Haus fallen!_

„Hey Maya, nimmst du noch die Phönixtränen mit?", Gina grinste Maya im vorbeigehen an.

„Aye, aye Captain!", Maya drehte sich zu Gina und grinste zurück.

„Haben wir alles?", fragte Maya als sie zurück an ihrem und Ginas Tisch war.

„Lass uns schauen: 6 ml Schlangengift?"

„Jab!"

„ 8 Tropfen Salamanderblut?"

„Jab!"

„6 ml Weinrautenessenz?"

„Hier!"

„13 ml Sud von geschmorten Wellhornschnecken?"

„Jab!"

„Und zu guter Letzt: 5 Tropfen Phönixtränen?"

„Jab, alles da!", Maya lächelte Gina an und sah in ihre hellblauen Augen in denen man sich schnell verlieren konnte.

„Dann lass uns los legen!"

Die nächsten 45 Minuten verbrachten alle damit, den Trank zu brauen. Hier und da griffen Hermine und Professor Osbirn ein, damit der Kerker nicht in Flammen aufging oder ein vergleichbares Unglück geschah. Maya und Gina arbeiten wie ein perfektes Team, sie ergänzten sich und waren sehr konzentriert bei ihrer Sache. Professor Osbirn lobte die beiden und wandte sich wieder seinen anderen Schülern zu.

„Gut, nun sollen wir in den inzwischen dunkelroten Trank eine Phönixträne geben und den Trank dann sternförmig umrühren. Fünf mal, bis alle Tränen aufgebraucht sind.", sagte Maya die ihre Krawatte inzwischen gelockert und ihre Ärmel hochgekrempelt hatte. Hermine sah sie eine Sekunde zu lang an, doch konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von der jüngeren Hexe abwenden. Maya bemerkte Hermine und lächelte sie an.

„Lasst mal sehen!", entgegnete Hermine zu Gina und Maya als sie vor ihnen stand.

„Gut was?!", fragte Gina mehr rhetorisch als ernsthaft.

„Ja, gut gemacht.", erwiderte Hermine mit einem Lächeln um sich ihre aufkommende Wut über Gina nicht anmerken zu lassen.

Nach und nach inspizierte Professor Osbirn die Tränke der Zweierteams. Als er am Lehrertisch angekommen war beriet er sich kurz mit Hermine und schließlich sagte er: „Miss Granger und ich sind uns einig. Den besten Trank haben Miss Dupont und Miss Benson gebraut! Herzlichen Glückwunsch!"

Die Schüler klatschten und gratulierten den beiden.

„Nun, da bald Weihnachten ist, habe ich auch etwas für euch! Einen Gutschein für das Drei Besen!", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Maya ging nach vorne und holte den Gutschein ab und während sie sich umdrehte hörte sie wie Professor Osbirn zu Hermine flüsterte: „Wenn du heute noch nichts vor hast, können wir ebenfalls ins Drei Besen gehen. Na, wie wär's?"

„Gerne!", erwiderte Hermine leise. Maya stockte der Atem und wusste nicht, wie sie darüber denken sollte, war es Professoren nicht verboten mit Schülern auszugehen?! _Klar, er war nur ein Aushilfs-Professor _aber sie wusste, dass es nicht das war, was sie wütend machte. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie eifersüchtig war, wahrscheinlich ein kleines bisschen mehr, als ihr lieb war.


	8. Chapter 8

Maya legte ihre Kette um, sah sich noch einmal im Spiegel an und ging dann die Wendeltreppe in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum runter.

„Hey Schönheit!"

Maya drehte sich um und sah in Harrys grinsendes Gesicht.

„Hey!", erwiderte Maya etwas erleichtert, dass es nicht Gina war die sie so begrüßte.

„Wo gehts denn hin?", fragte Harry sanft.

„Ich gehe mit Gina ins Drei Besen, wir haben einen Gutschein gewonnen für den besten Zaubertrank.", entgegnete Maya fröhlich.

„Ja das hat ich von Hermine schon gehört...", gab Harry vorsichtig zurück.

„Ahja…", Maya war sichtlich sauer.

Harry grinste in sich hinein, endlich hatte er die Information die er benötigte direkt vor seiner Nase: Eine sichtlich eifersüchtige Maya. _Perfekt. Das wird Ginny freuen._

„Hey Maya, entschuldige die Verspätung. Ich musste noch etwas mit Professor McGonagall wegen des Schwimmteamas klären.", Gina tauchte neben Harry und Maya auf und lächelte die beiden an.

„Kein Problem!", sagte Maya und lächelte zurück.

„Viel Spaß euch beiden!", Harry verabschiedete sich und für einen kurzen Augenblick sah er ein Blitzen in Mayas Augen was ihm gar nicht gefiel. Das Blitzen hatte er zuletzt in Rons Augen gesehen, als dieser Maya das erste mal sah und danach versuchte er alles um Hermine von Maya weg zu bringen. Es war dieses Rache-Blitzen in ihren Augen, was Harry ein schlechtes Bauchgefühl bereitete. Er beschloss abzuwarten und erst einmal Ginny von dem Gespräch mit Maya zu erzählen. _Auf diese Begegnung heute Abend bin ich ja mal gespannt! _Waren Harrys Gedanken, als er Gina und Maya nachsah, als sie den Gemeinschaftsraum verließen.

0-0

„Darf es für euch noch was sein?"

„Ich hätte gerne noch ein Butterbier, wie sieht es mit dir aus Hermine?", John Osbirn sah verschmitzt zu Hermine herüber.

„Ich nehme auch noch eins, mit Ingwer bitte", entgegnete Hermine der Kellnerin mit einem Lächeln und sah wieder zu John Osbirn. _Ich weiß warum die meisten Mädels John so verfallen. Er ist ein wirklich attraktiver Mann und unglaublich charmant._ Bevor Hermine weiter denken konnte, sah sie Maya und Gina an einem Tisch am anderen Ende des Raumes sitzen.

„Hier bitte sehr!", sagte die Kellnerin als sie Hermines Butterbier abstellte.

„Dankeschön", erwiderte Hermine, welche völlig aus ihren Gedanken gerissen wurde. Irgendetwas passte ihr an dem Bild von Gina und Maya am Tisch nicht.

„Und was hast du vor, nach dem du mit dem Studium fertig bist?", fragte John mit einem interessierten Blick.

„Ich wollte als Anwältin im Ministerium arbeiten."

„Wow", erwiderte John beeindruckt.

„Und du? Was hast du nach deiner Zeit in Hogwarts vor?", Hermine nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier.

„Ich bin mir noch nicht ganz sicher, ich wollte schon länger eine Weltreise machen und mir mal die ganzen schönen Orte ansehen. Vielleicht werde ich das nach den zwei Jahren hier tun, der Job ist schließlich gut bezahlt!", John grinste und zwinkerte Hermine zu, welche daraufhin anfing zu lachen.

0-0

Gina lachte als sie Maya ansah: Maya setzte gerade ihr Butterbier ab und hatte einen Bierschaum-Bart. Kurzerhand nahm Gina ihren Zeigefinger und wischte Maya den Bart ab.

„Danke", sagte Maya und wurde leicht rot.

„Kein Problem", erwiderte Gina mit einem Zwinkern.

„Und was hast du vor in den Ferien?", fragte Maya.

„Ich fliege mit meinen Eltern nach Ägypten, du weißt schon, das Land mit den Pyramiden und dem langen Fluss und so…"

„Gina, ich weiß, wo Ägypten ist und was es da so gibt!", antwortete Maya mit einem ernsten als auch belustigten Ton.

„Sehr gut!", Gina sah Maya an und nahm einen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier, „Und du?"

„Ich werde wahrscheinlich mit meinen Eltern zu meiner Oma in ein Dorf in die Nähe von London fahren. Da wir ja dieses Jahr nach London gezogen sind, bietet es sich an, Granny mal wieder zu besuchen. Früher war ich fast jeden Sommer dort!", Maya strahlte.

„Das ist doch auch mal wieder schön!", Gina lächelte Maya an.

„Mal sehen ob ich einige meiner Kindheitsfreunde wieder treffe."

„Wäre doch bestimmt lustig, ich war vor einigen Jahren mit meinen Eltern in Spanien und habe dort ein paar Urlaubsbekanntschaften gemacht. Letztes Jahr im Sommer sind wir wieder dort hingeflogen und durch einen Zufall habe ich die Leute von früher wieder getroffen. Es war definitiv ein sehr lustiger Sommer!", erzählte Gina mit einem Grinsen.

Maya war Ginas Charme ein wenig verfallen und sah ihr eine Sekunde zu lang in die tiefblauen Augen.

„Morgen haben wir länger Training als sonst, weißt du das schon?", entgegnete Gina während sie Maya ansah.

„Ja, Juliette hat es mir vorhin erzählt, Powertraining was?", Maya grinste.

„Hey, der Wettkampf ist gar nicht mehr so weit entfernt und wir müssen mal langsam anfangen zu powern!", Gina war ganz euphorisch.

„Hey, wir haben schon viel und intensiv trainiert, mir macht das nichts aus aber sei nicht zu hart zu den anderen, ja? Ich weiß, du willst den Hauspokal gewinnen, aber sei bitte nicht zu hart zu den Mädels.", Maya legte ihre linke Hand auf Ginas rechte Hand um ihr deutlich zu machen, dass sie es ernst meinte.

„Ja, du hast ja recht… Aber trotzdem müssen wir wenigstens ein bisschen auf Sprint gehen okay?"

„Ja, aber denk daran, dass nicht alle so viel ab können wie du.", Maya lächelte sie an.

„Doch… Du!", Gina lachte, nahm Mayas Hand und spielte ein wenig mit ihr rum.

0-0

Hermine nahm einen großen Schluck von ihrem Butterbier als sie sah, wie Gina mit Mayas Hand spielte. _Was zu Merlins Bart soll das Gina?!_ Langsam aber sicher konnte Hermine ihre Wut nicht unterdrücken, als sie geradewegs in Mayas braune Augen sah. Die jüngere Hexe schaute zu ihr herüber und lächelte sie an, bevor sie herzlich über etwas lachte, was Gina sagte.

„…und du fährst in den Ferien zu deiner Großmutter?", Johns Stimme riss Hermine aus ihren Gedanken.

„Ja genau, in der Nähe von London wohnt sie.", Hermine lächelte.

John und Hermine unterhielten sich noch eine ganze Weile über ihre Großmütter, Politik und Muggel, ehe John sagte, dass es spät sei und er morgen einen langen Tag vor sich hat. Er bezahlte die Rechnung, half Hermine in ihre Jacke und sie verließen das Drei Besen. Kurz bevor Hermine aus der Tür ging, sah sie noch einmal zurück und ihr Blick traf sich mit dem von Maya.

John begleitete Hermine bis vor das Gemälde der fetten Dame.

„Es war ein sehr schöner Abend, vielen Dank.", John nahm Hermines rechte Hand, beugte sich vor und hauchte einen Handkuss darauf.

Sie schaute ihn an und sah in seine grünen Augen, „Ja ich fand den Abend auch sehr schön."

„Eine Gute Nacht, Miss Granger!", sagte er und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er sich umdrehte und in Richtung der großen Halle verschwand.

0-0

„Shhhhhh", hauchte Gina als sie Professor Osbirn sahen, der in Richtung Kerker ging. Maya griff Ginas Hand und zog sie um die Ecke, die Treppen rauf und in den bereits dunklen Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Gina blieb stehen und Maya drehte sich um, da sie der plötzliche Ruck verwunderte. Gina zog die dunkelhaarige Hexe zu sich heran und legte ihre linke Hand um Mayas Taille. Mayas Herz raste als sie in die tiefblauen Augen der rothaarige Hexe sah und kurzerhand spürte sie Ginas warme, weiche Hand an ihrer Wange, welche sie langsam zu Ginas Gesicht zog. Mayas Herz raste noch schneller und sie konnte bereits Ginas Atem auf ihrer Haut spüren. Der süßliche Geruch von Ginas Parfüm stieg ihr in die Nase und ehe sie weiter nachdenken konnte, merkte sie Ginas Lippen auf ihren. Maya holte tief Luft und öffnete ihren Mund, zog sich näher an Gina heran und der Kuss der beiden wurde intensiver.

Als sie sich nach einiger Zeit voneinander lösten, waren ihre Lippen geschwollen und der Atem ging schnell. Immer noch eng umschlungen sahen sie sich in die Augen und Gina strich Maya eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Maya war die erste die sich löste, wünschte Gina eine gute Nacht und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange, ehe sie die Wendeltreppe ihres Turmes betrat. _Wow…._ war alles was Maya an Gedanken zu Stande bekam. Sie war sich nicht sicher was sie fühle oder nicht fühle für Gina. Es war schön keine Frage, aber ob es richtige Gefühle waren, konnte Maya sich selbst nicht beantworten. Sie betrat den Mädchenschlafsaal und schlich sich ins Badezimmer um sich umzuziehen und Zähne zu putzen.

Als sie fertig war, schlich sie sich in ihr Bett und blieb an dem Bild auf ihrem Nachtisch haften: Es zeigte Maya und Hermine wie sie auf dem Sofa im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen und lachten.  
Maya musste lächeln, es war ein lustiger Abend gewesen und Ginny hatte einen Schnappschuss von ihnen gemacht.  
Maya legte sich hin und schloß die Augen. Unwillkürlich musste sie an die Situation vor Hermines Tür zurück denken, als sie sich fast geküsst hätten und unbewusst fasste Maya sich mit ihrem Zeigefinger an ihre Lippe, ehe sie einschlief.

0-0

„Die Hausarbeit ist bis Ende nächster Woche bei mir einzureichen.", Professor McGonagalls Stimme hallte durch den unruhig werdenden Raum, „Ein schönes Wochenende Ihnen!"

„Puhhh, das wird viel Arbeit…", sagte Maya mehr zu sich selbst als zu Hermine und schaute auf das leere Pergament vor sich.

„Maya, mit dir wollte ich gerade reden.", entgegnete Professor McGonagall die vor Maya und Hermines Tisch stand.

„Hallo, Tante Minerva!", Maya lächelte McGonagall an.

„Hallo Professor McGonagall.", sagte Hermine und packte ihre Bücher zusammen.

„Wie kommst du mit, Maya? Ich habe schon von Hermine gehört, dass du dich gut machst mit dem Stoff."

„Ja soweit ganz gut, aber ich hätte das niemals so schnell ohne Hermines Hilfe geschafft!", erwiderte Maya und schaute zu Hermine.

„Immer gern! Ich werde schon mal zum Mittagessen vorgehen und uns einen Platz neben Ginny sichern.", entgegnete Hermine, während sie Maya zuzwinkerte und sich von Professor McGonagall verabschiedete.

„In Ordnung, ich komme gleich nach.", Maya legte ihre Pergamente übereinander und klappte ihr Buch zu.

„Ihr scheint euch gut verstehen hm?", fragte Professor McGonagall.

„Ja!, Sie war mir eine wirklich große Hilfe in der letzten Zeit!", Maya strahlte bis sie in Professor McGonagalls Gesicht sah und abrupt hörte sie auf zu strahlen, „Was grinst du so, Tante Minerva?"

„Ich? Tue ich doch gar nicht.", entgegnete sie vergnügt.

Maya seufzte und schnappte sich ihre Sachen, „Ich werde mal zum Mittagessen, sonst bekomme ich nichts mehr ab."

„Mach das, ich räume hier noch schnell auf und gehe dann auch zum Mittagessen.", Professor McGonagall wirkte immer noch sehr vergnügt. Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrer Nichte und machte sich daran, den Verwandlungsraum aufzuräumen.

_Warum ist Tante Minerva denn so vergnügt, nach dem Hermine gegangen ist?!_, fragte Maya sich, während sie in die große Halle ging.

Als sie drei Minuten später in der großen Halle ankam und durch die großen Flügeltüren trat, sah sie Hermine und Ginny schon von weitem winken. Sie ging an den murmelnden Massen von Schülern vorbei und ließ sich erschöpft neben Hermine fallen.

„Du schleppst schon genauso viel Pergament und Bücher mit dir rum wie Hermine…", sagte Harry belustigt.

„Ich sag ja, sie ist schlechter Einfluss!", stimmte Ginny mit ein.

Maya und Hermine sahen zuerst Harry an, dann Ginny und dann einander. Beide sahen sichtlich sprachlos aus und Ginny musste sich das Lachen verkneifen, damit sie Maya und Hermine nicht mit Kürbissaft anspuckte.

„Das war ein Scherz!", Harry lachte und trank einen Schluck.

„Das will ich ja wohl stark hoffen!", erwiderte Hermine, die ihre Sprache zuerst wieder fand.

Bevor jemand etwas sagen konnte, tauchte Gina hinter Maya auf, beugte sich an ihr Ohr und flüsterte etwas. Maya wurde leicht rot und musste lächeln. Ginny beobachtete die Situation genauestens und merkte, dass Harry angespannter wurde, als er in Hermines Richtung sah: Es war eine Mischung aus Zorn und Verletzung in ihrem Gesicht zu erkennen. Für einen Moment sah es so aus, als müsste sie Tränen unterdrücken.

„Wollen wir heute Abend ins Drei Besen?", fragte Ginny um die Situation etwas aufzulockern.

„Was? Drei Besen?", hörte Maya eine Stimme hinter sich und drehte sich um. Sie sah direkt in das grinsende Gesicht von Pierre.

„Also ich wäre dabei!", erwiderte Maya bevor sie sich ein Stück Pute nahm.

„Ich auch!", stimmte Pierre ein und fing an Maya die Schultern zu massieren, „Du bist ganz schön verspannt, Hase…"

„Ja ich weiß, ich werde ja auch von morgens bis abends getriezt…", entgegnete sie mit einem schmerzverzehrten Gesicht.

„Ich wäre auch dabei, wie siehts mit dir aus, Hermine? Ach… Ron bestimmt auch, der ist nur derzeit in einer Besprechung bei Professor Sprout wegen seiner Hausarbeit.", sagte Harry in die Runde.

„Typisch Ronald, ich habe ihm gesagt, er soll sich da eher ran setzen.", war das erste was Hermine wieder von sich gab, nachdem sie sich etwas gefangen hatte, „Ja ich wäre auch dabei, aber Maya und ich müssen noch dringend etwas für unsere Hausarbeiten raussuchen."

„Oh ja… Wie wäre es wenn wir uns gegen neun im Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?", fragte Maya in die Runde.

„Gerne.", Ginny zwinkerte ihr zu und Harry, Hermine und Pierre nickten zustimmend.

„Um sieben bei dir oben Hermine?", Maya lächelte die ältere Hexe an.

„Ja, ich denke das sollte reichen. Soll ich Tee aufsetzen?"

„Ja bitte! So langsam wird es doch ziemlich kalt, wenn wir draußen trainieren."

„Sobald die Reparaturen an der Halle abgeschlossen sind, geht es ja rein für euch.", Ginny lächelte zu Maya.

0-0

Mayas Muskeln waren angespannt und sie spürte wie sich das kalte Wasser um ihren Körper schloss. Sie drehte ihren Kopf zur rechten Seite aus dem Wasser, holte Luft und sprintete den Rest der Strecke mit ihrer letzten Kraft. Als ihre Hand an der kalten Steinwand des großen Sees anschlug, drehte sie sich zur rechten und zur linken Seite um und stellte fest, dass sie die Erste war.

„Gut gemacht, Maya!", hörte sie Ginas Stimme direkt vor sich.

„Danke.", erwiderte Maya noch etwas atemlos, als sie zu Gina aufsah.

Nach und nach kam auch der Rest des Teams an und Gina reichte jedem ein Handtuch, „Geht schnell duschen, sonst erkältet ihr euch noch."

Als Maya ihre Schwimmbrille und Badekappe abnahm und sich gerade auf den Weg zu den Duschen machen wollte, spürte sie eine warme Hand, die sie festhielt. Maya lächelte, drehte sich um und sah direkt in die tiefblauen Augen von der rothaarigen Hexe. Ihre Haare fielen in leichten Wellen um ihr schmales Gesicht. Maya legte ihre Hand an Ginas Taille und zog sich näher zu ihr ran. Ginas Atem stockte als sie Mayas nassen Körper an ihrem spürte. Mayas Herz schlug schneller als Ginas Lippen ihren näher kamen. Langsam spürte Maya Ginas Lippen auf ihren und schloss die Augen, als sie sich küssten. Maya öffnete ihren Mund, ließ ihr Handtuch fallen und umschloss Gina mit ihrer linken Hand.  
Der Kuss wurde intensiver und Ginas Hand wanderte von Mayas Gesicht, ihren Hals runter zu ihrer festen Brust und umschloss diese. Maya atmete tief ein, als sie Ginas Daumen spürte, der mit ihrer Brustwarze spielte. Gina öffnete ihren Mund und tastete sich mit ihrer Zunge langsam vor, bis sie Mayas warme, weiche Zunge an ihrer spürte. Ihre Berührungen und Küsse wurden intensiver und wilder, Mayas Hand wanderte langsam Ginas Bauch runter, schob ihr T-Shirt hoch und ließ ihre Hand an Ginas warmen Körper hoch bist zu ihrer Brust wandern. Sie schob ihre Hand unter Ginas BH und strich über ihren steifen Nippel. Gina musste ein leises Stöhnen unterdrücken, zog Maya näher zu sich und biss ihr leicht auf die Unterlippe. Langsam ließ Maya von Ginas Brust ab und strich über Ginas Bauch, runter zum Bund ihrer Trainingshose. Gerade als Maya ihre Hand in Ginas Hose gleiten lassen wollte, zuckten sie durch ein lautes Geräusch hinter ihnen zusammen und standen einen Augenblick später nebeneinander mit schnellem Atem und geschwollenen Lippen.

„Tschuldigung, ich hab die Schwimmbretter in der Dunkelheit gar nicht gesehen!", Sophia, eine blonde, schlanke Studentin aus dem Team.

„Kein Problem.", erwiderte Gina, in der Hoffnung sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was die Minuten vorher geschehen ist.

„Ich…Ich werd mal duschen gehen…", sagte Maya und tauschte einen intensiven Blick mit Gina, bevor sie sich umdrehte und in Richtung Duschen ging. _Das war nochmal knapp, eine Minute später und es wäre ein sehr peinliche Situation geworden…_ Dachte Maya immer noch mit Herzklopfen und einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

0-0

Es klopfte an der Tür, als Hermine gerade den Tee aufgoss. Sie sah auf die Uhr: 19:17. Maya war eine Viertelstunde zu spät, aber das störte die ältere Hexe nicht, als sie mit einem Lächeln die Tür aufmachte. Ihr Herz schlug höher, als sie in Mayas dunkelbraune Augen sah.

„Entschuldige die Verspätung!", sagte Maya etwas außer Atem.

„Ist doch kein Problem, hat Gina euch wieder so gequält was?"

„J..Ja…", Mayas Herz fing an zu rasen und sie hoffte, dass Hermine ihr nichts anmerkte.

„Du siehst durchgefroren aus, möchtest du einen Tee?", fragte Hermine als sie Maya herein bat.

„Ja gerne, ich hab auch schon mal in den Büchern geschaut ob ich dort etwas finde."

„Und bist du fündig geworden?", Hermine goss ihnen Tee ein und setzte sich dann neben Maya auf das Sofa.

„Nicht so richtig…", erwiderte Maya etwas zerknirscht.

„Das dachte ich mir schon, ab und an nimmt deine Tante Themen für die Hausarbeiten, die nicht in den Unterrichtsbüchern enthalten sind, sie möchte, dass ihre Schüler die Bibliothek nutzen.", sagte sie sanft mit einem kleinen Lächeln in der Stimme.

„Typisch…", Maya nahm einen Schluck Tee und sah zu Hermine: Ihre braunen Augen zogen Maya in ihren Bann und sie schaute die ältere Hexe einen Moment zu lang an.

„Also, unser Thema für diese Hausarbeit ist: Heilmittelgewinnung aus potentiell tödlichen Substanzen durch einfache Verwandlungszauber. Anfangen würde ich damit, dass wir uns ein paar Bücher ansehen und uns Notizen machen, die uns für das Thema weiter helfen."

„Das wäre auf jeden Fall ein besserer Anfang als meiner…", sagte Maya mit einem Lachen.

„Ich hab hier schon mal ein paar Bücher bereitgelegt, möchtest du lieber _Medizinische Praktiken im 18. Jahrhundert _oder _Verwandlung in der Geschichte_?", Hermine sah zu Maya und hielt den Kopf leicht schräg.

„Ich nehme Medizinische Praktiken im 18. Jahrhundert wenn dir das nichts ausmacht?"

„Nein natürlich nicht.", erwiderte Hermine und reichte Maya das dicke, alte Buch und ein Stück Pergament und einen Bleistift.

Maya sah auf das Buch und musterte die eingravierte Schrift auf dem dunkelbraunen Einband. Der Einband sah alt aber dennoch gut erhalten aus, lediglich die Seiten schauten an der Seite raus, Maya vermutete, dass es daran lag, dass einige der Seiten bereits lose waren. Sie schlug das dicke Buch auf, und suchte nach einem Stichwort im Inhaltsverzeichnis.  
_Verwandlung.  
_Da war es, Seite 1467. Sie schlug die Seite auf und fing an, das Kapitel zu lesen. Nach einer halben Seite fiel ihr auf, dass sie nichts verstanden hatte. Sie versuchte es erneut, doch kreisten ihre Gedanken um alles, nur nicht um die bevorstehende Hausarbeit. Maya nahm einen Schluck Tee und sah zu Hermine rüber: Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem lockeren Dutt gebunden und schaute konzentriert auf ihr Buch.  
Mayas Herz schlug schneller, als sie der älteren Hexe zusah, wie sie konzentriert arbeitete. Irgendetwas gefiel ihr an diesem Bild und schlagartig kreisten ihre Gedanken wieder um die jüngsten Ereignisse am See. Ein Gefühl, welches bei Maya schon fast in Vergessenheit geraten war, machte sich in ihr breit. Es war eine Mischung aus Schuld und Panik.  
Schuld, weil sie sich Hermine gegenüber schuldig fühlt und Panik, weil sie nicht wissen möchte, was passiert, wenn Hermine erfährt, was zwischen Gina und Maya abgelaufen ist. _Verdammt, wieso fühle ich mich denn so schuldig? Ich bin ihr keine Rechtfertigung schuldig…_  
Maya sah noch einen Moment Hermine bei ihrer Arbeit zu und beschloss dann auch endlich anzufangen, schließlich treffen sie sich heute Abend noch mit den anderen und eigentlich wollten Hermine und Maya heute mit den meisten Recherchen fertig werden.

0-0


End file.
